I Love You
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Seto goes to an annual Christmas buisness party and he meets a girl who turns his world upside down. However, she forget to tell him that she is the daughter of a rivial company.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I loved every minute of writing my SxK one-shot Promise and so I decided this time that I am going to write chapter story. I don't know how it is going to turn out be we will find out together. **

**Chapter 1**

I glanced around the room with icy blue orbs. I examined the beautifully polished marble floors, to the light gold painted walls with pearl white borders that were carved with birds perched carefully on engraved spiral curls that strongly resembled trees. The walls were hung carefully with famous paintings, ranging from dark black grey tones to bright blues and pinks and greens that made it seem that the gold walls were sparkling.

My eyes then wandered to the pearl white towers that kept the tall ceiling in place. The pillars were similar to the White House pillars, standing majestic and tall and the only difference I could tell was the delicate thin painted lines of gold that swirled elegantly along the white surface.

Mistletoe were scattered here and there, in strategic places like dark corners for couples who weren't as open about sharing public display of affection as others were. However, most of the adults at the party always took it a step forward and acted like hormonal teenagers with wandering anxious hands. He sometimes wondered about the attendants' maturity.

Red bows and colorful lights wrapped around a large emerald green pine tree as it stood proudly in the middle of the room, couples waltzing around it in perfect sync with the soft, Christmas music.

Every year I am required to go to this idiotic waste of time they call a Christmas business party. The only reason I do attended this stupid party is because my business partner forces me. _Every year_!

Over the years, I wondered how this man, who is at least a decade older than I am, manages to force _me_ to come to this party _every single year_. I always assumed it was because of our age difference, but then when I officially became an adult the treatment continued. Then I found that the man was sneaking into my office, opened my filing cabinet with a key I didn't even know he had and his grubby little fingers grabbed the latest blue prints for my new pet project as he called them.

He wouldn't give me back the file until the next morning. For the rest of the day he would go on and on saying that it was a good chance to expand my growing business by meeting other CEOs. It also helped improve my nonexistent social skills. Then accompanied to that he would tell me his opinion of my cold attitude, often repeating that I am anti-social, either asexual or gay, egotistical, cold cruel man and that it would do me some good that I actually had friends and one of these days get laid.

Really, I had better things to do with my time, like being in my comfortable large home finding ways to improve my growing company. There was nothing to look forward at the party; it was always the same: predictable and boring.

I had to deal with the same annoying rich men who came accompanied by there less than sophisticated girlfriends or wives (who in the end would probably take all their money and leave them for the next "big thing") as they tried to convince me to buy this product or to merge with their company. Their wives, girlfriends or whatever the hell the were, meanwhile tried to flatter me, laying hands on my shoulder or arms with the occasional woman who would latch onto my arm, pressing their large chest to my arm. And they always said something to this effect,

"Oh, your suit is _so_ lovely tonight Mr. Kaiba. Where did you get it?"

Or, "Mr. Kaiba I heard of your new game. My little brother (some cases son) loves it. When is the next game coming out?"

Damn annoying, that's what it is.

Then there was the fact that I had to deal with my brother's annual stomachaches because of his stupid child brain told him to pack every sweet that looked appetizing on his small plate.

So why was I here? My business partner had died a year ago in a nasty car crash, eliminating all blackmail that forced me to come to this stupid party. It didn't mean I didn't miss the man. He was a good worker and he had a strong sense of right and wrong, often complaining about men who cheated on their wives. Despite what many would think, I didn't just find him a valuable worker. He was also able to put up with my cold attitude, often laughing loudly at my sarcastic humor. He was the first one I would have considered a friend.

Maybe the reason Mokuba. The man was kind to his little brother, often treating him like his own son. His wife had loved Mokuba, often babysitting him when I was busy. This time Mokuba begged me to come, mostly likely for the sweets even though I told him we could by sweets from the bakery in town. But according to Mokuba, it wasn't the same.

Or maybe it was just the fact that I thought I owed it the deceased man.

"Mokuba, I don't need you getting sick again." I warned my brother when my eyes caught sight of the mountain of sweets on his tiny little plate.

"I won't, big brother." He replied cheerfully, his eyes were shining innocently. I glared down at him before I turned my attention back to the room.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" I asked, flicking my icy blue orb to the corner of my eye to see the little black haired devil. Mokuba looked at me and I could see the wheels spinning behind his eyes. In the next minute, the pile went from a mountain to almost touching the ceiling. I sighed as my index, thumb pinching the bridge of my nose, as I closed my eyes.

I still had my eyes closed when I heard the crowd stop in perfect rhythm as they all gasped loudly. I really shouldn't have cared what stopped the crowd but despite my better judgment I looked up. That's when I saw _her_.

She was walking down the stairs so gracefully; it seemed all the males had to close their open jaws, in order to avoid getting whacked by their partner. Most, or all, the women were sending her envious glares. Even I, the emotionless Seto Kaiba, had to use an unusual amount of self control to keep my jaw from hanging down like an open door.

She was wearing a strapless royal blue dress that stopped just above her knees and then it fluttered out to create a small train. Her lustrous long white hair was in a neat bun and I had the urge to rip out of its neat structure and let my fingers glide through the pearl locks. She wore clear lip-gloss with a soft white glittery eye shadow and just enough light pink blush that made her face glow.

She had glided down the staircase, her steps were soft and they only made a slight noise when she reached the bottom of the elegant staircase. Surrounded by a crowd of men she glanced around the room until her gaze rested upon me. The crowd of men was not as oblivious as I believed. They had followed her gaze and when they spotted me, they glared at me with narrowed eyes thinking their glares were threatening. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

She gave me an apologetic smile; I kept my emotionless façade and turned my eyes towards my little brother who was stuffing his face with sweets. As graceful as a human could be, she snaked her way out of the crowd and glided towards me. Watching her walking towards me, she seemed so irresistible that I took a step backwards to put some distance between us.

What was I doing, acting like a coward? Nobody could faze me especially this beautiful angelic- okay that's it! How could she affect me so bad? Was she even human?

"Would like to dance?" She asked when she stopped in front of me. I could see by the way that her shoulders were tense; her eyes were looking darting around the room, avoiding my gaze, how she fiddled her fingers to circle each other in endless circles. It was as if she already knew my answer. I also concluded she was prepared herself for the answer to be a harsh no but something about this _woman_ had intrigued me and I wondered if she was really worth my time.

"Hn." I grunted. She looked shocked for a moment, surprised at the fact that I replied something that resembled the word yes. Her eyes brightened as she grabbed my hand with her slender one and led me to the dance floor with a tiny bounce in her step.

She had to have known that I generally I hated being the center of attention because when we stopped we were on one of the far corners on the dance floor. I felt numerous men mustering their most threatening glaring at me. I almost chuckled aloud at their pitiful attempts.

They dirty looks disappeared however when she turned those mysterious sapphire orbs to gaze at the group. They all quickly looked away and returned to finishing their business before she came.

She placed her right hand on my right shoulder and her left hand on my other shoulder. At that moment all I wanted to say was I hated this position and wanted to get far away from her as soon as possible. That's what I wanted to say. But the way she fitted so perfectly on my body, like a puzzle piece, the feeling of her clothed skin against the fabric of my suit, it felt right. Too right. Before I had even realized it my hands had their own mind and snaked there way around her slim waist.

I had seen it again, that pure look of shock, her eyes had donned an almost mischievous look in those sparkling ocean eyes. It almost scared me. Almost. I watched her as she lowered her head so that it rested between the crook of my shoulder and my neck. I sighed before I glanced and noticed something was odd. The Christmas tree seemed so much closer then the last time I had remembered. I watched as our feet lead us around the Christmas tree in a circle.

We were in the middle of the dance floor. I had no clue as to when we had gotten there. I looked around for any other couple to see that we weren't alone but my Lady Luck was apparently against me because we were the only ones on the dance floor. I moaned. It almost made me glad that my business partner was not here to see this. He would have never let me live this one down.

It's official. This woman wasn't human at all. She was a demon.

* * *

No one had joined us on the dance floor. It seemed that even if they saw it before their eyes they still couldn't believe that I was dancing, with a woman none the less. It seemed that a rumor I was gay and secretly in love with the King of Games. I had always brushed it off, saying that people were unhappy with their lives and had way to much free time to be destroying mine. But I couldn't ignore this. One reason was because her head on my chest and the other was because the cameras were either filming or snapping rapidly with bright flashes of blinding lights.

I decided to study the girl's delicate features than glaring at the annoying flashing cameras. There was something so familiar about this girl. Like I knew her from somewhere. White wasn't particularly a common hair color.

I wasn't given the time I wanted to ponder these thoughts when she suddenly lifted her head and gently pried herself out of my loose embrace. Carefully she bent her legs in a curtsy as she bowed her head down.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." She lifted her head up so I was looking straight into those honest sapphire eyes.

"It's Seto." I told her, her eyes clouded with confusion. "My name is Seto." Suddenly she smiled so sweetly. What was wrong with women this day and age?

* * *

I stared up at Seto with a confused look. He seemed to understand because he clarified for me.

"My name is Seto." I watched as he took a step backwards away as if he was ashamed. He looked so cute like that. With his hair disheveled and his bangs hung over his eyes, it made his icy blue eyes all more mysterious and I could see why women obsessed over him. I smiled.

This time he stared at me with those eyes and behind them I could see it, the tiny flicker of surprise. I guess no one had ever smiled at him. I glanced over at his little brother. Okay maybe there was an exception or two.

If anyone else was in this position, I think that person would be scared of Mr. Kaiba. I mean Seto. Somehow though I wasn't scared. I felt this urge, this wanting to see past those cold, distant eyes and see the true Mr. Kaiba. I wanted to see the soul that lay beyond the cold steel wall. I couldn't help but think that beyond those blue eyes was loneliness. As if Mr. Ka--, it was going to take me a while to get used to Seto, just wanted to be understood by people or maybe even loved.

Then again this was the great Seto Kaiba and it could have all been in my imagination.

"What's your name?" He truly sounded interested to know my name. I wonder if this was the first time he had ever felt that way.

"Kisara." I replied. Out of social conduct, Mr. Kaiba took my hand and gently kissed the back of it. His lips, unlike his attitude, were warm and sent pleasurable shivers down my back. I could tell that Seto was inexperienced to this nice gesture because his spine was perfectly straight; his lips were tightly pressed against in a firm line.

"Have a good night." He said as he stiffly stood up to his amazing height of six something. That was his goodnight before he sauntered his way back to his little brother. As I watched him leave I noticed how broad his shoulders were. As if he was holding the world on those broad shoulders, accumulating more and more burdens as he continued to live.

I glanced around the room I saw as the other men watched Seto with narrowed eyes but I ignored them. They weren't worth my time and they had their own partners.

"You have a safe night too." I yelled back. I don't think he heard me, for he started heading towards the door while talking, more like arguing, with his little brother. I could see his brother was teasing him. Now that was something I don't think anyone expected.

**New Author's Note: I am officially revising this story. After I am done revising this story, I am going to start revising "Do You Love Me" and then I am going to start updating new chapters. **

**Revision Date: 2/6/10**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I like how this story is going so here is my second chapter.

Chapter two

(Kaiba's pov)

Amazingly, I felt good. I finally got a good night sleep for the first time since my parents left. I didn't feel the need to get out of bed and check for any problems in the new design, which was a new feeling to me. Only problem I had last night was Mokkuba's _episode. _I felt a frown fetch on my face at the mere mention of the memory. I got out of bed. My muscles ached and screamed from the soreness. I need a cold shower. Then a picture of her face popped into my mind. A very cold shower.

(Kisara pov)

I tossed around on my bed for the millionth time that night. I couldn't sleep. I only got about 4 hours of sleep. He plagued my mind. I need a cold shower.

(Kaiba pov)

I got out of the shower a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Seto!" I quickly grabbed my pants and put them on. That boy could bug me always at the wrong times. Mokkuba was leaning against the door breathing heavily. I lifted my eyebrow.

"You-u need to come watch the news-s-s." He stood trying to catch his breath. I lifted my eyebrow. I put on my clothes and followed the poor boy who was still breathing heavily. Note to self, make the boy exercise more. He lives in a mansion all of his life and he still can't go from one floor to the other without keeling over.

I walked into the room all the house cleaners crowded around the TV. When they saw me, they cowered away. Typical. I looked at the TV. In front of me was a picture of Kisara and me dancing last night.

"At the annual Christmas party Seto Kaiba was found dancing with Miss Kisara. Her last name is still unknown to the public. We have recently heard that they are an item but Miss Mai Grant Minutia told us differently. That her and Kaiba was the item of the century-"

At this I snorted and decided I couldn't take this anymore. I turned off the TV. Everyone in the room was looking at me with scared looks as if I was going to go on a rampage and kill them. I glared at them all. I grabbed my white trench coat and got out of there as fast as I could.

"Mokkuba I going for fresh air." I slammed the door closed.

(Kisara's pov)

After my shower with a towel around my body, I heard someone yelling at me.

"KISARA!" Uh oh. It is my dad.

Forgetting my clothes, I tightened my towel tighter around my body and ran as fast to the living room. Why did mom have to die? Now dad is angry with everyone and yells at anyone all the time for doing nothing.

I stopped by the doorway to living room to see Seto and me dancing on TV. Oh, shit!

"Please tell me you're not dating SETO KAIBA?" I saw my dad raging. Either way I was going to have my ears bleeding again or I was going to be hit. I didn't like either idea.

"No DAD, we are not dating. All we did is just dance." I explained hoping he would believe it. It is not a lie; it was the truth but my dad would not believe that.

"Why is everyone talking about it then?"

"There gossip devils, dad. If they can get some innocent action and then they bend the truth then they brag about it till the whole country knows."

"Uh! How long have I been clueless?" I could tell he was thinking of mom.

"Ever since mom died." I answered truthfully. Too bad for me his grief and rage met there limit and he exploded in front of my face.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN." I hated when he did this. He was going crazy. Everyone knew it. Soon I my anger boiled under my skin and in blood.

"STOP! Stop shouting, screaming, yelling! Just stop. Why don't you laugh anymore? Dads go to asylum, see a therapist just do something. You are going crazy. Every time we say mom-I saw him flinch- you yell bloody murder. You become cold, ruthless, and distant. I want the father that loved me and was kind. What happened to that guy?"

He looked at me as if I slapped him in the face. I walked out and slammed the door. I need to get some fresh air.

Author's Notes: I like how this is coming. Please review. Over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Here is my fourth chapter hope you enjoy it. Sorry to D-101 for being rude. I didn't think I was too good to have a beta reader but that I didn't want to do have the crap that comes with it. I can be so confusing.

Chapter 3

(Kabia's pov)

I walked on huffing, to my secret spot where I could relax somewhere else, somewhere where nobody could find me, somewhere where nobody could interrupt anything I wanted to do on my own. I didn't come here most of the time, and usually I didn't listen to the press, but this was huge. I shortly arrived when I heard a sniff. I hid behind a tree. Very slowly, I turned around to see that it was Kisara.

(Kisara's pov)

I watched the lake in interest. Why does my father do this to me? What did I to him? I know it hurts him to look at me because I look like mother, but I can't help it. What did he expect me to do? Then, I turned around and saw him. _Him_. I smiled in excitement. He was the only one who could brighten up my life.

(Kabia's pov)

I saw her hair fluttering around her due to the zephyr air. The hem of her white summer dress was lightly dancing around her legs. Her blue eyes were showing mixed emotions.

"How long have you known about this place?" I asked.

"Ever since I was 12." she answered. I could hear how nervous she was. I know she didn't want to do this but it was going to happen at some point in time.

"Why are you here?" she asked me with confusion and curiosity.

"I only come here when the situation is really bad." I answered. I  
don't have to bother with lies and blush. Just say what you need to.

"This is your sanctuary too?" she asked. I could here the sadness. I could feel it and yet I was not scared. I sat down beside her and answered as anyone would.

"Everyone has one but I thought you lived a perfect life." I asked, not  
even trying to hide how much I thought she was like the others.

"Everyone has a mask but some hide theirs better than others." I looked at her confused.

"Such wise words from a 16-year old girl."

(Kisara's pov)

I felt his stare. I knew he was staring at me.

"Such wise words from a 16-year old girl," He told me. Well he has a lot to learn about women.

"You're two years older than me so don't tell me that I'm young."  
Most people would be shocked at this reaction but he just chuckled. For a long time, there was a comfortable silence. We didn't have to say a word. Soon the breeze that felt so good now made me cold. Crap and I didn't have any sleeves on this dress.  
Automatically, I rubbed my hands up and down my arms for warmth. It didn't help. Kaiba took off his coat and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said, eagerly putting the coat on. Although it didn't have sleeves, it was a nice gesture.

"Guess you can't trust the weather man." I told him aloud.

"Why is that?" He cocked his head to the side and a small giggle came out of my mouth.

"Because when they say it is warm, it turns cold and nobody wears anything with sleeves. When it _is_ cold, it turns a hundred degrees Celsius and everybody wears long sleeve shirts." I heard him chuckle. He took me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well you could have told me you were cold." He teased with me.

"Well I wouldn't want the "great Seto Kaiba" worrying over little old  
me." I teased back leaning into his chest.

"Why do you come here anyway?" It sounded like he was guarding his  
territory.

"It's just that my mom died and my dad has his 'moments' ". Quickly I looked at my watch. I jumped out of Kaiba's arms and ran to my house but not before yelling, "I have to go. Can we come here tomorrow at lunch?"

(Half an hour later)

If I left earlier, I would have been home by now. A sharp pain came to my face. As if automatically, my hands grabbed my nose and I could feel the blood gushing out and slowly slithering down my face. I looked up to see Mai Grant Minutia.

Author's notes: As I said if I was rude to you, I'm so sorry. I can mean it in a good way and say it in the cocky, egotical way.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah! I'm so happy I finally got this in. (Ignores death glares) I'm so so so so so so sorry for not giving you guys some new chapters. Well I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

(Kisara's pov)

I stared at her like a frightened child. Why was she here? What did she want with me? What did I do to her? Why did she HIT me? My eyes must have been wide and had fear clearly written in them or she would not have said this,

"Cut the crap out. Stop acting like you don't know."

"W-w-what d-do I k-k-know?" I asked shakily.

A memory buried deep down played in my mind.

_Flashback_

_My mother fell to the floor with a loud bang._

"_Mom" I yelled. She slowly turned her face to me. The large black and blue bruise was getting a little bigger. Blood was sliding down from her cherry lips. Her eyelashes covered with teardrops. In her eyes was pure fear. _

"_You slut! What were you doing with HIM?" I looked over at my dad. He had his fist clenched and his knuckles covered with my Mom's blood. His eyes full of rage, his voice was like venom. I clutched my ears to drown out his voice._

"_Daddy stop it!" I yelled. I wanted him to stop hurting her._

"_What did you say to him?" He demanded, ignoring me. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up, their noses were inches apart. She kept her gaze on me, more tears falling, mixing with her blood._

"_Answer me woman!" He pushed her into the wall. She let out a small whimper and didn't didn't answer._

"_Daddy! Stop it! Stop it! Stop hurting Mommy!" I lunged for his arm and held on for dear life. He looked at me, his gaze softened. He let go of her and she dropped with a thud. _

"_Will talk about this later." He warned her, his eyes going cold. He gently pried of my fingers from his arm and he left the room. A dead silence ran through the house. I forced my eyes to look at her face. I didn't want to look._

_Her face was had a black and blue bruise on her right cheek. I gently touched the bruise. I saw her wince but after a few seconds, she didn't complain. I circled the bruise softly, moving my finger where the bruise changed colors. Her breathing was steady and quiet. She took my hand off my cheek and laced her fingers through mine. Her ocean, blue eyes were wide open filled with concern. _

"_I want you to go as far away from here as possible." Her voice barley came out to whisper and she was shaking with every word she said. She took her free hand and ran it through my pearl, white hair. I snuggled in and listened to her heartbeat. _

"_I want to run away together Momma." I looked into her eyes. _

"_I don't think I'll make it." _

"_Why Momma?" I was curious why she said that. Nevertheless, the next thing that happened told me the reason._

_She placed her hand over her mouth and started coughing. Soon the coughing came louder and louder and didn't stop._

"_Momma! Stop coughing." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Her hand dropped and there in her hand was blood. She was coughing up blood! _

"_Daddy! Daddy! Momma is dying! DADDY!" Sobs escaped my lips and I fell back against her chest. I stopped crying when I heard her heart. It was pounding. It kept pounding harder and harder. I felt some liquid drop on top of my head. I raised my head and saw more blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. I put my head back to her chest but there was no more pounding. It was quiet. Too quiet. I looked at her eyes but there was no life. They were empty. There was no warmth like there used to be when she bought me an ice cream or when she read me my favorite book over again or when she laughed._

"_She's dead!" I snapped my head back to see HIM leaning against the door like nothing happened._

"_It's your fault she's dead. She did nothing to you and you hit her. Over and over again. You kept hurting her, punching her, slapping her, kicking her. You wanted her to die, didn't you? You wanted to kill her!" I stood up and screamed at him. I saw hurt flicker in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came._

"_She did it all to her self. You know that!" I know what he was doing. Trying to make me think what he thought was right._

"_She loved you and stayed true to you while you went out and got drunk and probably had sex with some slut." I felt a hard smack to my right cheek. I feel to the floor my nose inches above it._

"_Shut up. You don't know anything." He yelled at me with the same anger in his eyes._

"_That didn't stop you for yelling at her at two o'clock in the morning so I could hear it." I stood up and looked at him with my meanest glare I could give him. He went to smack me but I ducked._

"_Little brat." He went to grab me but I ran out the front door into the pouring rain._

"Get_ back here." I continued to run ignoring the pain in my feet. _

_I ran a few more miles until my legs gave out and they fell against the rocky, wet pavement. I put my hands in front of me so I wouldn't fall on my face. I stayed their in that position, the first tear falling down my bruised cheek._

_End of flash back._

"Stay away from Kaiba." She threatened. My words left me so all I could do was nod my head. She then turned on her four-inch heel and left me all alone on the sidewalk. I didn't want to stay away from him. I wanted to know him, understand him. To tell you the truth, I fell in love with him but I could never tell him. I didn't want to leave him as my Mom did to me. Then I felt a droplet drop on my wrist and slid off. It soon started pouring. I looked up at the rain.

"I guess you remember too." A tear fell down my cheek.

So how do you like it? I love this chapter and think it is the best one I have written but you can tell me that in your **reviews**! I also would like to know if you cried or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes nothing. I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

(Kaiba's pov)

Groggily, I opened my eyes. I looked at the white ceiling, my body was numb and my muscles chanted please don't get up, please don't get up. I got up and then quickly grabbed a pair of blank pants, a black, long sleeve black shirt and my famous white trench coat. I put them on the bed and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and turned the water on so it soothe my aching muscles. They relaxed and soon they begged me not to leave.

Her image then flashed before my eyes. She was different from the other girls. She listened to what I had to say. She didn't drool around and look at me with those lustful eyes. She did giggle at anything I said in a high-pitched squeal that made my ears bleed. She didn't try to touch my arm or face, bat her eyelashes or try to make her voice low and husky. There was something else about her. Yes, she pretty. Okay, gorgeous but that's not the only thing I like about her. When I am around her, I feel relaxed. More like at peace. Like, I don't have to worry about work, Mokkuba, stupid fan girls, Mokkuba, rivalry companies, Mokkuba. Did I mention Mokkuba? It's as if I can just breathe. I didn't have to worry about the world, what was happening to me. I could just enjoy the moment, look at the lushes green grass, the relaxing small waves of the pound. The blue color of the pound you just can't revert your eyes to refocus on something else. However, I most of all looked at the angel next to me. She was beautiful from her pearly white hair, to her ocean blue eyes, to her curvy body to her musical laugh and her bright sunshine little girl smile. It was as if she understood me. But it also seemed like she knew what it felt like to loose someone she loved.

_Flashback_

_I heard the screaming. I swiftly walked to the door, which was a foot away from mine. I quietly let out a breath and put my ear to the door. _

"_What!"_

"_You heard me. I told you I want to Seto and Mokkuba away from you." My muscles tensed with every word she said. _

_I heard quiet footsteps. I snapped head to see my little brother, one hand rubbing his eyes and the other holding his star blue blanket. I raised my hand and moved my index finger, telling him to come here._

_He walked quietly towards me and sat down without making a peep. He pressed his ear to the door too._

"_You can't take them." My Dad shouted out in desperation._

"_I'm the one who brought in, I can take them away." _

"_Do they even want to go with you?" We both pressed our ears even closer to the door._

"_It doesn't matter; I'm doing what's best for them." _

"_Do you even love them?" We both held our breath in. Ever since I was five, I wondered this question that and I was finally getting an answer. _

"_Of course I do." My Mom yelled back. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself about her statement._

"_Well then you have a funny way of showing it." _

"_What the hell do you mean by that?" My Mom yelled back, desperation in her voice._

"_You always leave. You say your sorry to them and take them to the park Saturday. They wait all day and you don't come. You then force them with some babysitter who probably abuses the kids. Then you tell us how your day went and you never ask them about theirs. Seto asked how you know if a girl likes you. I couldn't answer him. You should have seen his face."_

"_That's why I want to take them." _

"_So you're forcing yourself to love them?"_

"_No it is just a way to reassure myself that I love him."_

"_It still sounds like your forcing yourself to love them." _

"_I told you it's not like that." Mom sounded like she was trying to convince herself again._

"_Instead of them going why don't you leave? It would be so much better for everyone."_

"_Y-y-you don't m-mean t-t-that, d-do you?" Mom's voice was shaky and barley audible. _

"_I don't even know if you love me!" For a few minutes, it was quiet and then the doorknob started moving. We moved away from the door as fast as we could._

"_I can't take this shit any more. I'm leaving." Dad threw the door with too much force the doorknob went through the wall. Luckily, it missed me by a centimeter._

"_Don't go!" Mom ran out of the room and after Dad, not even realizing we were there. I got up and held my hand out for Mokkuba. He grabbed it; I pulled it up and chased after Mom._

_When we caught up to the door, I saw her watching the car go farther and farther away. Soon the headlights were far away they were a little speck. I then saw her run into the house and grab the keys and ran into the garage to get the light blue Alexis. I watched the car and the lights getting farther and farther away. Questions running through my head. Are they coming back? What if they don't? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my brother's soft voice._

"_Will they come back?" He gently took my hand. I looked at him._

"_I honestly don't know?" _

_End of Flashback_

I got out of the shower quickly and got dressed. I finished putting on my shoes when I heard the doorbell.

I walked towards the door and opened it. I felt my eyes bulge out of my eye sockets.

"Kisara!"

If you are wondering, how Kaiba's parents die then it is simple. They both crashed into each other. Well how you like it. I started reading my other chapters and honestly, I think they sucked. Well review!


	6. Chapter 6

I know that some people were wondering why I put their crappy pasts in but there is a reason. I got a new idea and it involves their pasts. Now new update.

Chapter 6

(Previous chapter)

I walked towards the door and opened it. I felt my eyes bulge out of my eye sockets.

"Kisara!"

(End of previous chapter)

(Kaiba's pov)

I looked her up and down. Her hair clung to her shoulders and face. Her clothes clung to her every curve, like a second skin. There were a few cuts and bruises on her leg and hands.

I realized that I didn't invite her so I stepped back so I was parallel with the door. She stepped in, a puddle forming around her feet.

"I'm going to get a towel. Just stay there." I turned around only to stop at the top of the stairs. I noticed that the door was open making the puddle even bigger. Her eyes were wondering everywhere but me.

"Kisara." She turned her head slowly to me, her sapphire eyes on mine.

"Yes." Her voice was hesitant as if scared to talk to me.

"You can close the door you know." She turned her head around to check. She then closed the door.

"You know that towel will be nice." She looked me in the eyes again with a small smile and I nodded. I went back up the stairs.

(10 minutes later)

"I didn't know that it took 10 minutes to get a towel."

"I got stopped my Mokkuba and he wouldn't stop talking." I handed her the towel and she put it on the floor. After all the water was soaked up in the towel and the floor was damp, she took the edge of her skirt wrapped it in the towel and squeezed. She did this to the edge of her shirt.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Her expression was unreadable as she nodded her head as yes. I used my hand to indicate to follow me.

(Kaiba's room)

(Kisara's pov)

I walked into his room in total awe. It was magnificent. He had a big king size bed that had royal blue comforter. The pillows were black and the wood was an unnatural curupay. His desk was also unnatural curupay with the latest laptop and printer. The walls were white with blue, curvy, thin lines that made an intricate design. He had a black coach facing the bed on the wall near the desk.

"You can just stand their while I get you some clothes." I just nodded my eyes wondering the wall design. He came back with a long sleeve, black, t-shirt that had the words Kaiba Corp in blue. He gave me a pair of black basketball shorts.

I took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I quickly changed and came out to see Seto on the computer.

"Seto." I called his name.

"Hn." His eyes never left the computer.

"I need to talk to you." This time he looked at me. His eyes were scanning for a hidden message.

"Sit on the couch. Are you thirsty for anything?" I sat down at the end.

"No thank you." He sat by me his eyes glued to mine.

"Kaiba, I can't see you anymore." His face stayed stone cold but I knew something was happening inside.

"What do you mean by I can't see you anymore." His eyes were still on me, sending shivers down my spine.

"I am leaving." I lied.

"Where too?" I heard him ask.

"To London. My aunt is sick and I am going to help her get better." I lied again.

"Do you have an email or a cell phone?" I shook my head no.

"Do you want to go?" My muscles tensed up when he put his hands on my shoulders.

"No but if I don't go everyone in my family will ignore her and just let her die."

"I understand." He took off his hands from my shoulders. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, I caressed his cheek. I loved touching his skin. It was soft and warm compared to my cold hand.

"I'll come back. I promise." He nodded his head and he kept giving me that scrutinizing look. He finally stopped and asked.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes. Hey do you happen to have a motorcycle?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you take me on that instead of a car?"

"Why?"

"Lets just say I haven't rode one in a really long time." I answered with a smirk on my face.

(In the garage)

When I saw the motorcycle, I was shocked. It was black with a blue strip and the handlebars and the wheels were silver expect for the rubber.

"I see you like it." He chuckled and handed me a blue helmet. He got on the motorcycle.

"I love it!" I put it on and got behind, wrapping my arms around his waist. My heart fluttered with the feeling of me against his toned back. When I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt like I was going to melt.

"Where do you live?"

"34 West Avenue."

"Damn! That's a 30 minute drive."

"I know and I had to walk the distance." After that, Kaiba started up the engine. I heard the purr of the machine and got excited anxiousness running through my veins. The garage door opened and he pressed the pedal and we were off. The rain stopped a few minutes ago so I didn't have to worry about us getting wet. The wind was blowing my hair like a banner. I felt the wind hitting my face, the roar of the engine and him near me.

(20 minutes later)

(Kaiba's pov)

I kept my eyes on the road and listened to her soft breathing. Her head was between the nape of my neck and my shoulder. I could hear the gently beat of her heart. I slowed down now and her hair gently fluttered on her back. Why was I so upset she was leaving? Why did I react the when she touched me? Why did I have the urge to kiss her?

(At 34 West Avenue)

I stopped the machine and sat there minute listening to her silent breathing. I heard a yawn and her eyelashes fluttering against my neck.

"Were here?" She yawned stretching her arms. She then put her arms around my neck.

"Hey, sleepy head. Do you want me to carry you to the door?" I looked back to see her peaceful figure asleep again. I got up, still making sure she was on my back. Then I took both of her legs so they were around my waist. My heart started pulsing faster. Ignoring it, I went up the stairs grunting every step.

When I made it to the stairs, I rang the doorbell. It was a nice house, one story, yellow brick with two white windows and dark gray stone steps. There were flowers on the window seal and green bushes. The door was white with a gold doorknob. The door opened up...

Now I know I left you a cliffhanger but it was to lighten up the mood. The story is going to take a depressing root kind of, so I am warning you now. The way my ideas are running through my head this is going to get ugly before pretty. How do you like it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well people I was on a break so sorry if this was a little late. Can you guys tell me my mistakes so I can fix them? Thank you for all your reviews and thanks to Daeth 101-Fox verison, Autumn-Angel-31, Angel Diary.

Chapter 7

(Previous chapter)

When I made it to the stairs, I rang the doorbell. It was a nice house, one story, yellow brick with two white windows and dark gray stone steps. There were flowers on the window seal and green bushes. The door was white with a gold doorknob. The door opened up...

(Previous chapter)

(Kaiba's pov)

The door opened up... to see Gozaburo Collins. He was 6"2", with an old gnarled face with his black piercing eyes, shooting daggers at me.

"Kaiba."

"Gozaburo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop your daughter off." Behind me, I heard a big yawn. She picked up her head and looked around. When her eyes made it to her dad, she jumped of quickly and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt.

(Kisara's pov)

I stretched my arm and looked around. My eyes wandered around. I looked at an old, brown, rusty couch. I looked around to see a small TV with dust collecting on the sides. I saw love seat made out of the same material as the coach. Then my eyes fell on black ones, and then a second later realized that they were my dads. I quickly jumped of and smoothed the wrinkles from my shirt.

"Kisara, what is _Kaiba_ doing here?

"Well, uh, he came..."

"He came to..." My dad repeated.

"To say he wanted to have a deal." I blurted out. I glanced at Kaiba, who had an eyebrow raised.

"A deal?" My dad asked with his eyebrow also raised.

"Yes, he wanted to make a partnership on for an up coming game product. I posted a poll on the internet that said if they wanted Kaiba Corp and Collins Corp to co-work on new game" I quickly lied.

"Kaiba were you aware of this?"

"She came to my house and suggested it."

"And did you agree?" My father asked.

"Well I thought it was a wonderful idea." I saw my dad's eye twitch. I smiled and Kaiba gave me a confused look.

"Kaiba, can I talk to you in the kitchen? In private." Kaiba nodded and followed my dad to the kitchen.

(1 hour later)

I jumped out of the way when the door swung open. I smoothed out my clothes and hair to look like I wasn't eavesdropping. Unfortunately, for me my face said otherwise.

"Kisara can I talk to you in private?" I turned my head to the voice and my face was centimeters away from Kaiba's. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I turned towards the door.

(Outside)

The cold air stung my face making my cheeks red as a cherry hiding any upcoming blushes. Kaiba closed the door behind him, while I leaned on the bar looking at the yard. He leaned on the bar by me and for a while, we were silent.

"Why did you go to my house and tell me you were going to London?"

"I was trying to stop my dad from figuring out that I was talking to you."

"What would have he done if he saw me with you?"

"Sent me to London." He chuckled.

"When you said you wanted a deal, was that a dream of yours?" I nodded my head.

"I told him I agreed."

"Great, YOU WHAT!" I yelled.

"I thought you were happy about that?"

"I am but knowing you there are conditions?"

"That you have to be in on the neutralist, you can't leave town, and you have to stay with me."

"Are you serious?" I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stared at me awkwardly and then gently pried my hands from his neck.

"I'll come to pick you at seven o'clock. He walked down the stairs. Before I knew it, he was on his motorcycle and leaving.

"Thank you!" I yelled back hoping he would here me.

Well how did you like it? I know it is short. Review!


	8. Author Note 1

Dear Readers,

Sorry people I put up the wrong chapter. Yes I put Kaiba's adopditive father as Kisara's father. I don't want to hear it. Yes, I know it is unorgianl but i like it.

Romancelover1321


	9. Author Note 2

Dear Readers,

First I want to say I replaced the chapter 11 with a new one. So if you haven't already, you need to reread the chapter 11.

Second I want to clean or clear the air about Gozburao. Whatever you learned from the show forgett it all. Forget that Noah was every alive or digilzed or that he adopted Kaiba. In my story, the moment Kaiba's parents died, the oldest son, Seto Kaiba, will get all the money and will become the new Ceo of the company. Collins Corp. is a rival company that is owned by Gozburao Collins, who's daughter is Kisara Collins, and he is set to erase the company totally. Now Gozburao, in my story, wasn't going to adopted Kaiba, he planned to do something else which you will read in later chapters. If you still have any questions please put them in your review or pm me.

Romancelover1321


	10. Chapter 8

Now people I have a job for you. I want to get to 50 reviews. Therefore, anyone who reads this and doesn't review, Kisara will cry, Kaiba will curse at you and Gozaburo will threaten to kill you. Now to people who stopped reading because of the ton of author notes, well I am writing again.

Chapter 8

(Kisara's pov)

I watched him go away, and when the head lights were completely faded away, then I went outside.

I quickly tiptoed inside. I scanned the room, and listened closely to any noises that would suggest my father was somewhere near. I scanned the room again, just in case, to make sure he wasn't around. Once assured, I turned to go up the stairs.

I kept walking, my eyes everywhere but in front of me. Big mistake. A few more steps and I bumped into something hard; I hit the object so hard or the object was stone hard that I was sent flying to the floor. I looked up to see my father.

"Kisara, what were you THINKING?!" I flinched, fear taking over me, pulsing in my veins, seeping into my mind taking over my any logic I had. My eyes looked into his piercing black eyes, which were shooting daggers at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He came closer, his breathing heavy and he was snorting like a bull. An angry, tall, well, built bull. My muscles tensed, my heart started pounding hard and fast, my breathing coming out of in shallow, ragged breaths, my eyes unable to stop looking at his.

"I-I-I w-was t-t-trying to h-h-help." I quickly put my arms in front of my face, waiting for a hit, a stinging pain, a burning, but it didn't come.

"I want you to go to your room NOW. If I hear ANYTHING from you again, or I'll start hitting you instead of the wall or I will start that plan again! GOT me!" I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Wordlessly, I nodded. He turned around quietly as if this scene never happened, as if he this is what he did in his spare time.

I waited until his footsteps were only a soft thud; I ran to my room and closed the door. I turned the little lock on the door, then I slide the little pole into the hole, I then quickly put the tiny knob in the hole and slid it down as far as it could. I flipped up the white cover to my alarm system, quickly typed the numbers 34-56-89. When the little monitor voice echoed, "Password accepted, alarm systems on."

I sat on my bed watching the time. My head played the events over and over in my head. The way his eyes looked. They way his breath snorted out. His hand clutched into a tight fist, his knuckles a pale white. They way my muscles tensed, my breath caught, my heartbeat beating faster, his piercing screams in my ears, they way my body shivered, and most of all the look in his eyes.

Full of anger, pain, and bone chilling, ready to kill look was there. When I couldn't take the memory any more, I grabbed my boom box and my pile of CDs. I put one in and plugged the machine into the wall. I hit the play button and put the volume to pounding, hoping it would be loud enough to drone out the memory that looked so similar to the warning my father gave my mother.

I searched through my closet blue suitcase with white lilies on it. I zipped it opened and grabbed all my clothes and the needed supplies. My mind started playing tricks on me, making me think there was someone watching me. I turned the music down, enough to hear the footsteps. I pressed my ear to the door and for a time, there was silence. The footsteps then walked down the stairs the thump becoming softer and softer. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore that I raised the volume and went to finish my packing.

So how did you like? I was hoping you guys could tell me my grammar errors. I am in school and so if a chapter comes a little late than know I tried my best. Thanks for understanding. Review!


	11. Chapter 9

Hey peoples. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

(On the porch)

(Kisara's pov)

I woke up, my head throbbing. I went to sleep around 5:00 am and now I am awake an hour later. So much for getting a good night sleep. I walked over to the door, quickly disarmed the alarm, unlocked all the locks and grabbed the doorknob. I took a breath and opened the door.

I poked my head out and looked left, right, left, right. I listened for footsteps but it was so quiet that you could even hear a mouse. I grabbed my suitcase, threw on my black Jansport backpack, grabbed the handle of my suitcase and ran down the stairs. I turned the corner, my suitcase trailing behind me. I stopped by the door and looked around again. I threw the door open and I stepped outside. When I was sure that I had my suitcase and backpack, I closed the door.

I pulled the lawn chair to one of the windows and plopped down. I grabbed my backpack and quickly unzipped it. Inside it was overfilled with large hardback to small paperback books. I searched through the mess to find a rather large, paperback book called Twilight.

It was all black on the front with two pale hands holding a red apple. On the back was the little introduction and a red strip with the best reviews. I opened the book to 271 and waited for Seto.

(Kaiba's pov)

I turned the sharp corner. I stopped at the steps of her house. I looked around for her, and then my eyes fell to the porch. She was sitting there in a lawn chair and a book in her hand. Her side bangs covered her left eye but I could still see the sparkle in her eyes as she read, while she read the book. The sun praised her hair, which softened to a sliver blond from the rays. Her cheeks and lips radiated a pink and red glow from the sun. It made it even harder to take my eyes off her. A small smile formed on her red full lips. The book rested on her knees, which rested on a large blue and white suitcase.

She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her every curve. She wore a strapless, form fitting, royal blue shirt. On the shirt, was a diamond crown with words in small, neat handwriting surrounding it? She wore a white crop jacket that stopped at the edge of her shirt.

I took a moment to look at her over again. I hit my hand on a button the middle of the steering wheel, the horn thunder loudly. She jumped from the chair. Her eyes narrowed and searched for the culprit. When her eyes met mine, she narrowed her eyes more, sending me a chilling glare. When it wasn't working, she stuck out her tongue like a two year old and went to pick up her book from the porch ground.

I chuckled softly and got out of the car. She shoved her book aggressively in the black backpack. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her suitcase. I pressed the roof button on my key and the roof rose slowly. I put the suitcase in the trunk, barley hearing Kisara's show off comment.

"Someone is in a bad mood today." I teased her, pressing the button again and watching it slowly go down.

"You would be too, if you had someone scare the hell out of you." She replied rudely. She opened the passenger's seat, threw her backpack in and slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes and got in the drivers seat.

"So what's your problem?" She hesitated for a moment. Her eyes were glued to the outside, which was a beautiful sight of green and occasionally a field of Sakura blossoms.

"Dad." She whispered her eyes still glued to the outside. The light turned red. I stopped the car my eyes darting between the light and her. Finally, I had enough silence and I grabbed her chin. I forced her to look at me, her eyes full of fear, waiting for my next move. She held her breath and her muscles tensed up.

"It will be alright. I promise you." Her breath came out gently, her muscles relaxed. She nodded her head, eyes full of gratitude.

The light turned green and I took my hand back and refocused my eyes to the road.

"Thank you."

"For what?" My eyes were still on the road but I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"For everything." I nodded. She then focused her eyes outside again.

(10 minutes later)

I watched her chest heave up and down, with even breaths. Her hair covered her face and I gently brushed it away. I couldn't help but notice the warm feeling of her skin against my cool hand. I watched her a few more minutes, gazing on every feature. Her red full lips, high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and her shimmering, silky, smooth, white hair. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, I ran my fingers through her hair and noticed a small smile on her face.

(Kisara's pov)

(30 minutes later)

I woke up with my head on something soft. I groggily opened my eyes to see black shoes in front of me. I raised my head and bumped into something not so gently. I moved my head a little more but I went too far and hit a smooth but hard object. Giving up, I turned my head over to realize I was asleep on Seto's lap and I realized that I hit the steering wheel and his chest. He didn't even flinch when I hit.

"When did I fall asleep?" He looked down at me.

"About 10 minutes ago." He answered coolly, his icy blue eyes still looking at mine.

"How did I get in this position?" I asked. I searched his face for any feelings but there where was none.

"You feel asleep on my shoulder and it made me shift left, so I moved you head to my lap. You're the one who readjusted your self to a more comfortable position." I stayed there a minute, with my eyes closed, and listened to his breathing. Being bold, he ran his fingers through my hair. I blushed from this behavior but he didn't seem to notice. I went to lift my head, this time I didn't hit anything. I quickly fixed my hair, and stepped outside. I grabbed my backpack and went to the front door while Kaiba got my suitcase.

Seconds later, Kaiba was opening the door and we were in his elegant living room. With a wave of his hand, I followed him to my new bedroom. He opened the door and like most things he had, it left me in awe. On the wall was a royal design, in the colors white, blue, black and purple, those colors found in mostly in the bedroom. The queen-sized bed was made of a dark oak and with royal blue curtains with black trim on all three sides. The bed comforter was a purple with blue streaks and the pillows were a pearl white. The carpet was a light purple. On the left side was a dresser, made out of the same wood from the bed, with nine drawers.

The closet was the biggest one I had ever seen. It was a walking closet with midnight blue walls. The racks were silver and there were a row of silver drawers, on the floor, for my shoes.

The bathroom was also beautiful. The counter of the sink and toilet were made of a white marble. The drawers made out of the same oak from the bed and the dresser. The shower was purple tiles with clear walls. Right next to it was a hot tube sized bath in a shimmering blue tiles. There were white candles and a diamond chandelier on the pearl white ceiling.

When I was done with my sight seeing, I noticed my suitcase propped up against the edge of the bed. Standing in the doorway was Kaiba himself. His black jeans hung close to his legs but giving him enough room. His blue shirt, hanging loosely around his waist and few buttons open, showing some of his toned chest.

"I see you like it."

"You know what it reminds me of."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"My dream room."

"Really?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to unpack in peace." With that, I closed the door, with a smirking Kaiba.

Well how do you like it? Was the romance enough? Review.


	12. Chapter 10

Wow! Well I'm getting nearer to my goal. Now people if you read it review.

Chapter 10

(Kisara's pov)

After two, exhausting hours, I finally finished unpacking. I dragged my feet across the floor to my bed. When I made it to the bed, I fell with a plop. I closed my eyes and let my sore muscles relax. For a couple minutes, it was perfectly silent, until I heard a knock.

I sighed and got up slowly, cursing whoever was behind the door. When I opened, the door was Kaiba was in the same dress pants and his blue buttoned up shirt. I looked at him again and found instead of the top two buttons loose, they were all unbuttoned showing me his perfect, toned, well-built chest.

After another guilty glance, I finally decided to actually talk to him instead of drooling over him like a peace of meat.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked in an 18th century accent.

"I have to ask you something." I don't know what my expression was but Kaiba looked worried by it.

"Of course you can ask the question, but I have two things to do." I scanned his face. He looked at me curiously but let me continue. "I need to take some aspirin and I'm craving for hot chocolate." He rolled his eyes and smirked at me before I followed him to the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

(Kaiba's pov)

She followed me willing, during the way, she was rubbing her temples and mumbling how much she hates headaches. When we made it to the kitchen, she stood in the doorway, eyes on me only, waiting for me to get the aspirin. Finally, she decided to want to do something.

"Where is the hot chocolate?" Her eyes kept her curious stare on me.

"In the pantry, first shelf." She nodded and examined all of the drawers and cupboards, before deciding on the 6 ft., white, narrow door. She opened it and glared at the first shelf, her stare on the blue box. I then looked at her and the first shelf and I noticed she was about 6 inches short of reaching. I chuckled and she sent a glare my way.

"Do you need help?" I asked my face cold as usual.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Of course I need help!" She yelled. I grabbed the box and pulled out a package, a glass mug, milk and a spoon. While I was the pouring the milk in the cup, she gave me that curious stare.

"Where is Mokkuba?" I opened the microwave, put the mug in, and typed in a minute. I pressed the start button and the weird microwave noise like a mechanical hymn echoed through the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and looked back at her. Was that what she was wondering about?

"He is mostly at school; also he likes to hang out with his friends." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you hang out together?" The microwave then beeped. I took out the mug and placed it on the table.

"I'm a big girl, I can do the rest." She quickly came by me, our arms brushed by each other. I moved out of the way and I watched her as she poured the powder and stirred it in. When she was done, she blew on it gently. She brought it to her lips and smiled in satisfaction.

"Now how about that aspirin?"

(Living room)

(Kisara's pov)

After taking my aspirin, we sat in the living room. There was a silence between us. It wasn't uncomfortable or comfortable it was just silent and I hated it. I glanced at him and he started blankly at the fire, as if he was in a trance.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"We have this tradition on New Year's Eve. I was wondering if you would like to come?" He looked away back to the fireplace.

"I would love to go but one condition." His head snapped to look at me. He his face showed a surprised and curious look.

"Mokkuba has to come too." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I think I can follow that rule but you're going to regret it."

Well how did you people like it? I'm sorry that it is short. Review, review, review!


	13. Chapter 11

One accident, I replaced this chapter so this is the new rewrite.

Chapter 11

(Kisara pov)

(Kisara's room)

I woke up, the rays from the sun seeped through the window and light up certain spots. I fluttered my eyelids a couple times before my vision became clearer and I could feel my body wrapped in the cocoon of sheets. I snuck into the comfortable bed, regretting ever waking up from that peacefully perfect dream. I looked around me, studied my room and for a moment I didn't know where I was. When I saw the blue curtains bunched up on one of the poles of the bed did the whole situation come flooding back to me like an earthquake rolling the earth.

I threw the blankets off my frame after getting rid of my massive headache. I stood up and after gaining my balance, for if swayed gently back and forth as if I was drunk, I walked my door and grudgily walked down the stairs.

(Kaiba pov)

(Living room)

I was leaning on the counter sipping my black coffee. My eyes wandered the lines and the pictures of the newspaper when I heard soft pitter patter of someone's footsteps. I turned my head and there she was standing, rubbing the sand out of her eyes. She had a loose white t-shirt and short shorts that were mid thigh.

My eyes widen, for it was a shock for me to see a woman like that. I turned my head so she wouldn't see the stupid, idiotic, childish blush on my face. Kisara looked at me and the she glanced at her shorts and looked back at me.

"Sorry, I outgrew all my pajamas." She replied sheepishly and looked down at her feet.

She grew out of her embarrassment and walked or more like floated to the pantry.

She opened the pantry and looked at all the shelves. She graced Honey Bunches of Oats with Almonds (It tastes so good) and set it on the counter. She grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. She poured the cereal, then the milk and then she put both away and grabbed a silver spoon.

Deciding I was hungry for that delicious looking for cereal in her pale porcelain delicate hands. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist. I then reached my hands to the white plastic bowl in her hands.

She stretched her arms out so the bowl was out of my reach. Instead, I settled for wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. She squirmed out of my embrace and made her was to the table.

(Kisara pov)

I sat down on the wooden chair and put my cereal down. I dipped the spoon into the cereal and brought the spoon up to see the light golden brown flakes with little grains. I raised the spoon to my mouth when I heard a distant ringing. I listened closely and could hear the heavy metal beat of the drums and the distinct voice singing so insane. I groaned and realized that was my cell phone. My stomach rumbled, calling for food and got up. I didn't even get a bite of cereal.

I walked to the coat closet. I moved the many fancy expensive leather coats and I pulled my black double-breasted jacket. I rummaged through all the pockets until I felt a cool metal. It up and in my hand was my black envy 2. The screen was blinking call from restricted. I pressed the send button and put the phone to my ear.

"Kisara." The voice was dripping with venom and dark beady eyes popped into my head. Why was my dad calling me? I looked around and saw Seto giving me worried look. I smiled back and rushed to the stairs. I took all the necessary twist and turns and quickly shut the door to my dark room.

"What the hell do you want, _father." _I hissed in anger. Why was he trying to ruin my life? I heard him chuckle and my blood ran cold.

"Meet me at the mall at 12:00."

"And what if I don't come." I knew I was treading on dangerous waters but I wonder what lame excuse he could come up.

"I'll kill Kaiba." The dial tone than rang through the dead silent chilling room.

Do I need to say it?


	14. Chapter 12

I am soooo sorry. My chapter was on mom's computer (I do not have a computer just mom and dad) and everyone else go on. Then when I could get on it got this nasty virus and has to be fixed. Therefore, I decided to do it on my dads. I am sorry.

Chapter 12

(Outside Kisara's room)

(Kaiba's pov)

I knocked on her door, waiting for her to come out. The lights were off and it was dead quiet an eerie aura settled around the door frame. Slowly I opened the door, the door creaked and the light on the ground growling longer and wider. When the door was fully opened and at the end of the narrow white yellowish light, she leaned on the pole of the bed.

She was as pale as a ghost. Her full lips turned a pale pink and was in a straight line that made them see thin. Her eyes were different. They looked tired, fragile, worn out, sad, depressed, fearful and even guilty. The bright blue had a veil, the light that was normally their was faded to a dull.

All these emotions flashed in her eyes and I saw the crystal tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip. Her legs quivered, as if they couldn't hold her own weight. Her hands tightened around the pole till the were whiter than her face.

Just then, she realized that I was watching her and just standing there. The next thing I knew is she ran to me. The moment her chest touched mine my arms wounded around her waist.

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. My heart pounded to see her like this. That desperate look in her eyes made me want to kill the man who caused. She leaned her head on my chest, her tears soaking my shirt damping the skin underneath.

I don't know what made me do it but I found myself pulling her closer and stroking her hair. I gently kissed her forehead, her skin soft against my lips. She whispered repeatedly, I'm sorry. I placed my hand on her lips, the electric shock running through me. I leaned towards her ear and quietly spoke to her.

"Be quiet."

She watched me while I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I set her down and moved the covers; she got under them and I pulled them over her so only her shoulders were showing.

I went to the other side, got under covers and pulled her closer to me so her was under my chin. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the sweet pea shampoo. She turned around so she was facing my chest.

I gently kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw line and her neck but I quickly pulled away when I went lower. I was afraid that if I did I was never going to stop. And I didn't want to be blamed for that. She just pressed herself closer and ran her fingers through my hair. Every sweep she brushed my scalp and I found myself leaning in.

"You know every woman in the country is going to be jealous of me."

"Your point is?" I asked while twirling a strand of her hair with my finger.

"I'll probably need a bodyguard."

"I'm offended." Her musical laugh filled my ears. I laughed along with her both. She rolled her eyes after she calmed down.

"You never had a girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I had one in 9th grade. I found out he cheated on me with my best friend. Since then I never dated anyone else." I cursed under my breath.

"Give me his name and address and he will regret ever doing that."

She leaned closer in her breath hot against my skin.

"Why don't you stop talking?" She closed the gap between us with a sweet gentle kiss. She was going to pull away when I grabbed her waist and crashed my lips against her.

(Kisara's doorframe)

(Mokkuba's pov)

I saw the two making out in her room. I mean it was GROSS but I was happy. I was happy for Seto to find a girl who would appreciate him for him. I was also happy because she would help me make fun of Kaiba.

Now I know Kaiba is acting out of character but that's the whole point. She makes him different person. I hope you like it and again I am so sorry that it didn't come early.


	15. Chapter 13

Yay! Yes, I know I cannot spell. Anything new? Well here is the next chapter.

Chapter 13

(Kisara's room)

(Kisara pov)

I opened my eyes, now feeling colder. My warmth seemed to disappear. I searched for Seto but he still wasn't there. I swung my legs over the bed and walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes to clear my hazy vision.

When I turned to go to the kitchen, Seto was reaching for the Fruit Loops in the cupboard. The cereal was on the top shelf and I could see his biceps stretch and contract. Man I picked one sexy man. I stretched my arms and let out a small yawn.

"Hey beautiful." I giggled at the nickname. .

"Hey sexy." I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around to give me a kiss on the lips, but right as he turned, I took the cereal box. I got out of his grasp and grabbed a bowl and some milk.

He raised one of his elegant brown eyebrows at my antiques.

"You're the one who let your guard down." He scowled at my reply. I laughed and pulled out a spoon.

"At least give me a bite?' He came behind me and pressed his toned chest against my back.

"No." I yelled putting my arms out far as they could go. He put his lips near my ear and whispered huskily to me.

"Not even for a kiss." He brushed his lips near my ear, ready to kiss me on the neck.

"Ew, you two get a room." Mokkuba shouted, sticking his index finger in his open mouth to show us how much he hated our public display of affection. Seto just rolled his eyes and went to get a bowl, deciding to take defeat.

"Don't give him any ideas." I muttered under my breath.

"What ideas might those be?" Kaiba asked innocently but from the mischievous look in his eyes I knew it wasn't all that innocent.

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping yesterday?" I asked, finally remembering. He nodded his head.

"Well what time are you free?"

"5:00."

"When is your meeting?" I asked him again.

"In 15 minutes. I get out about 12:00 for the first meeting. Then I get a hour lunch break, then go back to multiple meeting till 5:00." I put down my cereal, grabbed his wrist and pushed him to his room but he wouldn't budge.

"I have time you know." He went to turn around but I took this chance and pushed him down the hall. He finally gave up, took my hand, and led me to his room.

(Kaiba's room)

(Kaiba's pov)

We were in my room; I was getting dressed for my dread meeting. I never hated a meeting this much. It was only because she came into my life.

I leaned against the doorway, as I watched her study the books I had. They were all business books and didn't attract her attention for long so she turned away to study my closet.

I kept my gaze on her, studying her. No matter how many times I looked at her, she always fascinated me. I didn't notice she was right by me till she took my hand, intertwining our fingers and she lead me down the hall to the door.

I was about to step outside, when I gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You better come back." I rolled my eyes at her statement and continued walking to my car.

(Garage)

(Kisara's pov)

I quickly found his red Ferrari, lucky for me the keys were in the ignition. I was going to be late to meet him and the last thing I wanted to do is be late. Besides, I could find my dress while I was out. Now what the hell did he want?

(20 minutes later)

(Mall Parking lot)

I stepped out of the car, men giving me lustful gazes and women green with envy. After a while, I seemed to become immune to them. I walked away and I saw my dad leaning against his car. For some reason it made me very nervous. I muttered a small hi and followed him to the food court.

(Food Court)

I picked at my ziti, taking noodle by noodle. My dad tried to make a small conversation but it ended very quickly with one worded answers. Mom wasn't lying when she said I was stubborn.

"So why did call me here?" I asked, what was the point of beating around the bush.

"Are you dating Kaiba?" Being an idiot, I nodded my head. I waited for him to holler at me but it was just silent. Oddly, eerily silent.

"Good. " I stared at him in disbelief, my eyes wide. Did he just say good. Even though he was the one who warned me never to date him. Even after threatening to kill me a hundred times he said GOOD!

"What the hell? Do you know what you just said" I raised my voice, venom dripping from my words. The only time I seen him in this mood was when he destroyed some stupid company or his stupid baseball team one.

"I want you to be happy." My mouth dropped to the floor. Wait a minute. HE wanted me to be happy. After the beatings and killing of my mother. After all the fight and the go to hell shouts, he had just said he wanted me to be happy. A man who nothing of this emotion wanted me to be happy.

"No you want to know what Kaiba Corp. so you can bring it down and become the number one company."

"You know how to read people easily." I glared at him though my narrow eyes.

"Is that your plan?" I asked. If it was then this is going to bring birth to a lot of other problems. Damn him.

"Of course, did you expect anything else?" I wished he said no.

"I have to go dress shopping. See you later." I jumped out of the booth, clumsily tripping on the edge.

(Dillard)

I went through all the dresses; none of them was the right one. Most of the dress did not come in my size, made me have curves in all the wrong places, or just looked plain ugly on me.

I finally decided to give up when I found it. The dress was off the shoulder with little straps. It was about floor length in a dark apple red. It was form fitting at the top with a little bit of an a-line skirt. I quickly went through the rack for my size. Once I found my size, I tried it on, everything fitting perfectly. I quickly found my size and bought the dress.

If there are any mistakes, I am so sorry. I had to go to a party.

Do you know how to put links of the dress on my profile? I have a dell pc and I am having trouble finding it.

Please review and give me an answer.


	16. Chapter 14

If you haven't figured out already, I do not own yu-gi-oh. I was just telling you guys. Where is everybody, nobody reviewed?

Chapter 14

(Kaiba's house)

(Kisara pov)

I pulled in the garage and quickly scanned the room. His limo wasn't here so I quickly snuck in the house, with my dress over my shoulder. I was about to turn into the house when I saw Mokkuba standing there his arms crossed.

"Someone knows how to act like a parent." I teased him to lighten the tension in the air.

"Where have been?"

"Look Mokkuba I can explain-" I was cut off.

"Without ME!" I laughed so hard that I clutched my stomach and tears were slowly coming down. I was rolling on the floor and he gave me a glare.

"I was shopping." I heard him sigh and I giggled.

The dress! Where is the dress? My thoughts were jumbled when I found the plastic cover with a silver hanger on the ground. It had wrinkles and creases. I picked it up and ran to my room as quick as I could.

Mokkuba trailed behind me and narrowly missed the door as I threw it open.

I put the dress on the bed and quickly tore of the plastic and checked if the dress had any wrinkles. After scanning it a hundred times, I relaxed. I plopped down on my bed, laid down next to the dress.

Mokkuba looked astonished so I ignored him.

"You ran up here to check for WRINKLES!" He yelled, and I chuckled softly. He pouted and left the room. The doorbell echoed through the house and I ran to the door. Besides hitting the corner and hurting my shoulder I made it to the door perfectly fine.

I opened the door and Seto was on the other side holding pearl white roses. I took them and slide to the coffee table. I put the roses down and ran back. I wrapped my arms around him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He securely put his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to him.

"Maybe I should leave for meetings more often." I lightly hit his shoulder and crashed my lips on his. He pulled away, too quickly for my liking and put me down. He leaned in so his laid his lips near my ears.

"I have a surprise for you in the car." I nodded my head; a shiver ran down my spine. He chuckled and moved out of the way so I could run to the limo.

(Living room)

(Kaiba's pov)

I stood in the living room, waiting for Kisara's reaction.

_Flashback_

_I was about to walk through the doors when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl about 16. She had golden blond hair that ended a little past her shoulders. It rounded off in the back, her side bangs covering one of her eyes. She had amber eyes with thick long eyelashes. She had mediums sized light pink lips. She had a light peach tone skin that brought out her eyes._

"_Hello." _

"_Hi." I answered coolly, trying to ignore her. _

"_Are you dating Kisara Collins?" I nodded, my lips curved upward at the mention of Kisara's name. _

"_Hi, I'm her friend Vivien Heart."_

"_So you're the over excited, stubborn, abusive, hyperactive, over-obsessed shopper friend she mentioned." She scowled, while I laughed. _

"_Did she really say that?" She asked, looking ready to pound someone in the wall._

"_No, I just took a hint from her stories." She simply rolled her eyes. _

"_I want you to help me with something." She demanded and I raised my eyebrow. _

"_Should I be scared?" I asked. She shoved my shoulder not so playfully. _

"_Take me home with you. Stop by the flower shop and buy her a bouquet of white roses. Tell her that you have a surprise in the limo for her. Then go to your living room and wait for a scream." I nodded my head, not knowing made me agree to this disastrous sounding plan. I mean she could be a fan girl coming to rape me. Or it could be true but ignoring that frightening thought we both made our way to the limo._

_End of Flashback_

I heard a loud blood-curtailing scream. I covered my ears and waited for the girls to come in. They did come in, leaning on each other and clutching their stomachs. Their faces were purple but after leaning on the door way and forcing themselves to inhale and exhale their faces turned to their original color.

"You really said that?" I nodded my head. Kisara let out a little chuckle and patted my shoulder.

"Hey I am going up stairs to catch up with Viv." I nodded my head and pulled my laptop out of my bag to catch on my work.

(Kisara's room)

(Kisara pov)

Viv closed the door the door.

"Did you kiss? What dress did you pick? Does it have any wrinkles? What does your father want? How long have you been dating? Did you-" She was about to continue but I put my hand on her mouth. I

removed it, and she let out a large breath.

"How do you expect me to answer those questions when you won't shut up?" She pouted and let me continue. "Yes we kissed. My dress is in the closet. No, it does not have wrinkles. My father wants to bring down Kaiba Corp. using me as a spy. We started dating a week ago."

She squealed in delight and I automatically covered my ears. For the last few hours, we talked. Exhaustion caught up to her and she stretched herself over my bed leaving me no room.

I walked out of the room to find Seto.

(Living room)

I walked in to see Seto bent over the computer. His muscles flexed under his shirt. He kept in that position, only his eyes and fingers tapping against the keyboard showed any sign he was alive.

I walked up behind him. I gently put my hands on his shoulders. I dug me fingers in muscles and rubbed in small circles. He let out a soft moan. I continued this, my hands sliding down his back. I went slowly back up. I stayed at his shoulders and then dug my fingers in his neck. I at least got rid of three knots, getting more moans.

"You work to hard." He snorted at this and I giggled.

"Come on lets go to your room. I snaked my arms in front of his chest and gently kissed his neck and exposed skin from his shirt. He moaned in delight and I went back up to his neck and played with his ear.

He got up and took my hand, dragging me to his room. I trailed behind him, with out any complaints.

(Kaiba's room)

He let go of my hand and turned up the sheets. He got under them and patted a spot right next to him, luring me in. I jumped in and he wrapped the blanket around me. He put his arm around my waist pulling me in. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his shirt. His lips rest on my forward and he closed his eyes. I heard him whisper I love you and I fell asleep his face plaguing my dreams.

I am sorry for the mistakes. I had to rush this. Where is everybody?

Review.


	17. Chapter 15

This chapter is nothing special. This chapter is on Christmas Eve. Thank you. In addition, I posted Kisara's dresses, shoes and necklace on my profile.

Chapter 15

(Kaiba's room)

(Kaiba pov)

I watched her, as she was sound asleep. Her white hair lay gently behind her, creating a halo. Her eyes closed and her long, brown eyelashes bright against her pale skin. Her red lips parted, her breathing came out quiet and even.

A single strand lay on her jaw line and I gently brushed it away. Today I didn't want to get up. I wanted to watch her sleep forever, her in my arm. I felt complete and for the first time in my life I dreaded ever looking at any sort of design at work. She stirred a little but only moved closer. I laid my head on top of hers and closed my eyes, listening to rhythm of heartbeat.

For a few seconds everything was peaceful. Then someone slammed the door open, creating a large sound wave and creating a hole in my wall. Kisara woke with a jump, bumping into my chin. She moved from under me, my chin hurt too much to notice the change in temperature.

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Vivian Michelle Heart! What the HELL was that for?" She hollered, rubbing the top of her head.

"The dress you picked was gorgeous but you don't have any shoes that would match." Kisara growled and rubbed her temples.

"Can't we do this another time?" She asked, her voice pleading.

"No silly. It's Christmas Eve." Vivian said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I have to?" Kisara asked blankly.

"Remember that promise you made?" Kisara sighed and nodded her head, not trusting her words. I leaned towards her.

"Hey remember I'll be waiting here for you?" She nodded her head and whispered I love you, before she unwillingly being grabbed and dragged behind Vivian.

(Red Ferrari)

(Kisara pov)

When we were safe in the car, then I decided to let Viv feel my wrath.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I bellowed through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Viv asked me in an innocent voice. I could see the sweet smile plastered on her face and I just wanted to rip it right off.

"Vivian?"

"Yes?" She asked frightful.

'If you EVER do this again, I will personally hang you, friend or no friend."

"Your not a morning person." She mumbled under her breath and the rest of the car ride was in an uncomfortable silence.

(Mall)

(Sears)

I sat in the corner while Viv went through the racks of clothes. She grabbed pairs of skinny jeans, ranging to all the colors of the rainbow. She grabbed shirts, different styles and different colors. She threw them at me. She continued this until the pile was as tall as a mountain. Viv then led me into the dressing rooms, bumping into a few things. When I was in, I threw the clothes down on the seat and grabbed the first article of clothing.

I did the regular routine and showed her every article of clothing. By the time I was done, I owned 20 new shirts, 15 skinny jeans, 5 skirts, 3 pair of leggings and 5 pajamas.

"How long has it been since you went shopping?" Viv asked.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"Well you only have one dress. Wait here while I look for some." Then she ran off before I could protest about anything. I sat for ten minutes in the dressing room, looking over the clothes. They were all expensive looking for a plain person like me.

Viv violently opened the door I just stayed still. The other shoppers poked their heads around to see what happened. Viv just smiled and waved at them. They shrugged it off and they went back to their trying on clothes.

We went through dress and dress until we found one we both liked.

It was a cream white, with two-inch black straps and a black line under the bust. On the strap was a black bow. It ended about mid-thigh.

Viv let out a happy shriek and jumped up and down. She began moving her hips and swaying to the silent music in her head. I laughed leaning against the wall, so I wouldn't _wrinkle _the dress.

Viv quickly looked up and glared at me, causing me to laugh harder. I was clutching my stomach and trying to breathe. She continued to glare and I finally stopped, wiping the tears from my eyes. I slipped off the dress and hung it on the hanger. I quickly dressed and grabbed all the clothes I could and at a turtles pace, I made my way to the register.

After purchasing the clothes, we each had about five bags digging into our skin.

She dragged me into and we made our way to the shoe section. I didn't argue because I would just loose. God why did you do this to me?

I sat down again and set the bags down, trying to feel my wrist. I watched as Viv asked the sales person for basically the whole store.

I could see a cold sweat on his forehead as he rushed back and forth bringing 5 boxes of shoes with him every time. He glanced at me, giving me a look that screamed _help me_.

I gave him an apologetic look and waited for Viv's demands.

She asked me to try on tons of pair of shoes. Luckily I managed to save Seto's paycheck and bring it down to two pairs of shoes.

The first shoe was black with 4-inch heel. The shoe sides were short and curved. The front had a peep toe with a big black bow.

The second shoe was a bright gold with 4-inch heel. It was a bright gold. The straps met at my pinky toe, turning either left or right. It had an ankle strap around my ankle. The back of the shoe and one of the straps had metallic detailing. We bought them quickly and she dragged me to the jewelry section.

We bought a ruby heart necklace. It had a little diamond heart on the top right corner. The chain was gold.

"Viv, I can't do anymore shopping. Can we eat?" I begged her. My stomach was rumbling and aching in pain, I felt hot and sweat was dripping down my face. MY legs were burning and screaming from all the walking I did, my eyes were heavier than before and I could barley hold them open and my wrists burned.

"Fine." Viv huffed and then dragged me to the food court. When I saw all the little kids with sodas my throat was seemed to get dryer and the burning increased.

We quickly found a table and she went to get the food. A man quickly sat down in her place. I studied him. He didn't look like your average rapist/kidnapper. He was about had dull brown hair and brown eyes. He had a peach colored skin.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a civil manner.

"I work for your father." I quickly tensed up, my guard on full alert. What would a worker at my fathers company want with me?

"Tomorrow, you and Kaiba stay home." I was about to ask more question but he got up and walked away. I quickly got out of the booth and was going to chase after him, when I felt a slender hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Viv with two bowls of ziti and a worried expression.

She placed the food on the table and sat down. She looked directly at me with a worried gaze.

"Who was he?"

"He said he was a worker from my father's company?"

"What did he ask you?" I sat down in the booth and stared at my ziti. Should I lie to her? But I knew it would be useless to lie to her. First, I was a bad liar. Second, it was like lying to my mother. She was so nice to you and caring that if you said the lie you couldn't look at her until the truth came out. If you did lie, a second later you would bust down crying and everything would just spill right out of his mouth.

"He said told me that Kaiba and I not to go out tomorrow." She didn't elaborate on the subject, she just nodded her head and we continued to eat in silence.

(Garage)

She opened the passenger seat and almost ripped of the trunk door. She grabbed as many bags as she could and I followed carrying about a few bags. We made it to my room. Finally I thought I would never get done climbing those stairs. She told me to strip and take a shower. Knowing that she wasn't going to leave and fighting with her was like with Seto, they were so one-tracked minded the wouldn't focus on another task unless they got the first one done. So I took of my clothes, took a towel and ran into the shower.

After my heavenly shower, which seemed to end too quickly, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into my room. On the bed sat the dress and the black heels. Lying in the middle of the bed, reading a fashion magazine was Viv.

"What took you so long?"

"How long have you known me?" I asked

"Since kindergarten." She answered confused.

"How many times have I taken short showers?"

"Once or twice."

"That answers your question. Now why am I wearing the dress?" I grabbed my undergarments and put them on quickly. I then slipped on the dress and put on the shoes. I sat down on the bed, waiting for Viv to do her makeover.

She poked me, plucked my eyebrows, burned my neck with the blow-dryer and applied this junk to my face. I looked into the mirror and I could not help that my jaw dropped.

My hair was in soft waves and my side bangs straightened and brushed to the side. I had brown eyeliner, with brown eye shadow, my eyes seemed to be brighter. My cheeks had pink blush that made them glow. My lips were a light pink. Viv chuckled and pulled me down the stairs.

(Kaiba pov)

She walked down the stairs, her smile lighting up the room. She was beautiful in the dress. Her hair curled near his face and her lips were a light pink. She looked me up and down; her eyes were sparkling and a small smile on her beautiful face. I held out my hand, and took it with her slender hand. I helped her down the last of the steps and hooked my arm through hers.

(Kisara pov)

He opened the door for me and closed it when I was in. He got in the drivers seat and turned on the car. He backed out of the driveway, the trees and bushes becoming blurry.

"Hey slow down." I leaned over his arm and the meter was a little past 100.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

"Then your paying for my medical bills." He rolled his eyes at my answer. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well that is a surprise." He smiled.

(Passion's dinner)

(Kaiba pov)

I helped her out of the car. She put her leg out to step out and she took my hand. She stopped right in the doorway and glanced at me, then the restaurant, then me again.

"How did you know about this place?" She asked me in complete shock.

"Vivian." She rolled her eyes and muttered something about stupid friends who try to intervene in other people's love life. We walked in the restaurant; a few people stared at and whispered to their friends. I ignored their surprised looks and fixed my eyes on Kisara, who nervously looked around.

We walked up to the checking in man. He was about 40 with brown and beard. His black eyes was slightly lighter then his skin.

"Reservations under Kaiba." He nodded his head and walked away, signaling us to follow.

We sat across from each other in the booth. We both searched each other's eyes. I asked for some red wine and she took a small sip.

"Do you know why I treasure this place?" Her eyes were curious, her voice anxious.

"No." I answered, searching her face for the answer.

"I had my 10th birthday here. I begged my parents to take me to restaurant and I got my wish. It was the first time my parents were together on a holiday. We laughed and had cake. My mom was actually happy that she married my father. Did Viv tell you about how my mother died?" I nodded my head and she continued. "See my mom loved my dad but she also loved another man. She would go on these business trips. My dad thought these business trips were fake and he figured that she was cheating on him with another man. My father has horrible temper so every time she denied cheating on him he hit her. I think he got addicted to hitting her that he would hit harder and more often to the point she died from those beatings."

"That's a sad story. How we forget about sad memories and we think about happy ones."

I raised my glass and gently hit his with mine, a sweet smile on both of our faces.

(Dark Room)

(Gozubura pov)

"Do you have the information?" The man in the corner handed me a packet of papers. I scanned through them, my lips curved upward in a mischievous smirk.

"We would have had the other request but we ran into problems. If we don't get the other request and this doesn't work, we will have to go to plan C." The man who handed the papers said in a gruff voice.

"Gentlemen you will find your payment, on the doorstep in a package with a gun. When you have the rest of the information, call me at midnight." He nodded and I walked out of the door.

So what do you think? Review.


	18. Chapter 16

Based on the thoughts in my head we have about five or six more chapters to go. Now on the new chapter…

Chapter 16

(Living room)

(Kisara pov)

The man's warning rang repeatedly in my head. Maybe if Seto goes outside he'll get sunburned. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he doesn't sunburn. Which I do not know why because he spends most of his time in his office. Snap out of it Kisara. We need to focus.

I felt warmth come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. The person laid it's head on my shoulder. The thought donned on me that was Seto just woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." I stood still and let my thoughts rattle around in my brain.

"Hey what's the matter?" He stood in front of me, forcing me to look in his eyes by firmly holding my chin up.

"Nothing." I pulled out of his grasp and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. He followed my silently, I could tell he was concerned. I poured my cereal, choosing not to look behind me, which was proving to be very hard.

He sat opposite of me and looked at me with suspicious eyes. I looked at him and an idea flicked in my head. I could just lie and tell him I wonder what my idiotic father was doing.

"I know something's wrong." His gaze burned intensely in my eyes and I soon became mesmerized.

"I'm just wondering what my father is planning." I said half-truthfully.

"He's probably trying to figure out how to make my company suffer." I nodded my head, about ready to unjumble my thoughts when I heard a loud banging and knew that Viv was causing chaos.

I looked around the kitchen, grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cupboard and ran back up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check Miss Tasmanian devil." I pulled out the chair and ran up the stairs.

(Kitchen table)

(Kaiba pov)

I watched her walk up the stairs, our conversation played in my head. I knew she kept something away from me. Many times before she worried about her father ruining my company, but when I told her I could handle it, she just sighed and lay her head on my chest. I would figure out what was the matter. Right now though, I need to see what Viv was doing to my house.

(Viv's room)(Kisara pov)

I ran into Viv's room, barely missing the shirt thrown at me. I looked around her room, clothes everywhere.

"VIVIAN HEART!" I yelled. She looked up from the half-empty rack, when she saw who it was she refocused her attention on the clothes.

"I don't have time for you to holler at me, I need you and Kaiba to take a shower and get dressed." I just nodded my head and stopped at the doorway.

"Did you take a shower?" She gave me a loud mhum and continued to throw clothes around.

"How long have you known me?" She asked, still throwing clothes around.

"For too long." I muttered quietly and walked out of her room to tell Seto the news. He was waiting for me under my doorway.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"Go take a shower." He looked confused but he went to his room without any objections.

(Living room)

(An hour later)

I sat on the sofa waiting for Viv and Seto to come out. When they both walked out of the kitchen, I made my way to the door, my dad's impatient side kicking in. They stood by me, both muttering about impatient, white-hair women. I opened the door, blinded by camera flashes. I slowly brought my hand down and saw millions of people with cameras or notepads all squeezed on the front lawn.

"Is it true Mr. Kaiba?" Seto stood beside me is hand placed on the small of my back.

"It's true that I love this beautiful woman that I don't deserve." They all laughed and then a reporter asked another question.

"No that you killed your parents." We both tensed, I looked at him. He had a distance look and his face was cold. I took his arm and pulled him in the house.

I dragged him to the coach and forced him to sit on the coach by sitting on his lap and played with his hair. I snaked my hands from his hair, to his closed eyelids, his straight nose, to his lips, and across his jaw line. I continued my exploration, sliding my hands down the side of his neck and his collarbone. He just continued to make circles on the small of my back with his hands.

"I know you didn't kill them." I brought my hands back up his neck, his jaw line the side of face, with my thumbs I stroked his cheeks.

"I know you know that but this was a problem from the start. Someone heard my parents died, the revised version, and assumed that I killed them. I fired him and last I heard he started a gang and the cops had yet to find him. I've been able to convince the police that I was innocent but every time word gets round we have the press on our lawn. Damn them." I listened closely to the explanation, in just under a minute an idea popped in my head.

"How about you make a meeting with the press? While you're on your meeting, I sneak into my dad's work and do some _innocent_ searching. After the meeting is done, we meet at the Starbucks near his work and I inform you on what I found out." He silently agreed and I stroked his chest. He moaned a little and leaned towards me, blue eyes blazing. We both closed our eyes, lips centimeters apart, when Viv walked in.

"Go get or room." I rolled my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his before I got up.

"Were still doing my plan." With that, I left the room.

What do you think? Review.


	19. Chapter 17

I am soooooooooooo sooooooooo sorry. I had a bunch of outlines and essays to do and I barley had time to do this. I fixed my mistakes on the last chapter, nothing big.

Chapter 21

(Kisara's room)

(Kisara pov)

I stepped out of the bathroom, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around my body. I looked at the clothes on my bed, cursing Viv. I don't know how I stayed friends with her for so long. I liked to dress up occasionally, but she was addicted. She loved to dress up everyone, even her own BROTHERS! Maybe that is the reason she became a designer.

When she was younger, she picked out her dad's suits in the morning. Of course, he argued with her. They made a deal for him to pick out an outfit and she liked it that she would stop picking out his clothes for him. He ended up picking out a red suit, with a bright yellow undershirt, and a tie with neon abstract design. Let's just say, my eyesight has dimmed a little.

I was also angry with the outfit she picked for me. A grey skirt ended mid-thigh. She picked out a silk purple top, wit a V neckline that plunged a little to low for my liking. The shirt had a grey strip under the breast. I put the outfit on and had to admit that I looked HOT. I put brown eye shadow on and a light pink lip-gloss. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, straitening my bangs and brushing them to the side. Then I grabbed the black high heels from dinner and walked down the stairs.

(Stairs)

(Kaiba pov)

I saw her walk down stairs, radiating beauty and warmth. She wore a grey skirt that ended mid-thigh. She wore a purple top, the V to low that it made me wrap my arms around her when she got down the stairs.

"VIVIAN!" I yelled. I felt Kisara flinch since her ear is right by my mouth. Viv came down, with an innocent look on her face.

"Do you see what she is wearing?" I growled. She looked at Kisara letting out a low whistle.

"Why the hell did you not become a model?" Kisara giggled, her body shaking against mine.

"You." Viv jaw dropped and her eyes were as wide as humanly possible. She pulled up her jaw and pouted.

"I fail to see how this is my fault."

"It's always your fault." We both muttered at the same time. She glared at us and Kisara got out of my grasp. It suddenly felt colder, but I didn't have time to think about it when Viv was dragging me to the front door.

"If someone hits on you, punch them." I yelled, struggling to get out of Viv's grip. She laughed and just went to my red Ferrari. Viv threw me into the limo and walked to the other side. I rolled my eyes and watched the Ferrari leaving, praying to god she would still be mine.

(Collins Corp)

(Kisara pov)

I pulled into the parking and walked through the front door. The men all gave me lustful looks, which I glared back at them. They all smirked and turned their heads. Women gave me envious look, which I ignored; glaring at the men just seemed so much more satisfying.

I walked to the elevator, pressing the top floor button. It felt like forever as the elevator slowly went up. When I made it to the top of the stairs, I met his sectary at his desk.

"Hey Jen, I need to pick up a file for Kaiba in my dad's office." She turned around with a bewildered look, as if I just popped out of nowhere. She ran from behind the desk and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Jen. Can't. Breathe." I barely chocked out. She loosened her grip and looked me over again.

"Jeez, now I know for sure I'm getting old. I struggled to get out of her grasp but knowing I would smack her, she didn't let go.

"Jen if you don't let me go, I'll tell Ben that you are Lesbian and I'm sure you'll go from married to single." She let go with a scowl on her face.

"You still know how to ruin a mood." I giggled. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Blame my father." She just rolled her eyes.

"Go into his office. He's not here right now, he's in a meeting." I just nodded and walked quietly to his office. Making sure that no one was following me, I scanned the areas. After checking the area a couple times, I opened his door enough to sneak in, closing it quietly behind me.

(Auditorium)

(Kaiba pov)

I sat behind the stand waiting for the reporters to file in. Viv stood beside me fixing her clothes and hair. I just gave her a glare; she ignored it, looking for a problem in her make up. I just sighed and stared at the door, waiting to meet Kisara. Soon a minute went by, then a minute went to five and it then became a blur of people.

People rushed in with their stupid clicking cameras and stupid notebooks. Soon the whole room was cramped and not one inch unused. One of the directors came in front of us, we both of us taking our respectable stands.

Many reporters waved their hands in the air, trying to get our attention.

"Only one question at a time." The director demanded. Everyone in the crowed nodded in harmony. Again, the all raised their hands. I pointed to a nicely dressed man in about his mid thirties.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I am from Game World. (all magazines I say are fake) Is it true that your mother left you at age 12?"

"Yes, my father chased after her. They just never came back to take care of me and my brother."

I pointed to a woman, who clothes were to small for her.

"Hello, this question goes to the young lady next to you. What is your name? How do you know about Kisara? Are you living at the Kaiba Mansion with her and Kaiba?"

Viv leaned close to my ear and whispered "They probably think were having an affair behind Kisses back. " She straightened herself up and answered the question.

"My name is Vivian Heart. We were friends during kindergarten and stayed that way until high school. We both went our separate ways, until I found out the two were dating and that I worked in the same field as Kaiba, and I been living in the mansion." They nodded probably thinking the wrong thoughts in her head.

I called on another woman that had the proper clothing. She also had a police badge.

"Hi, Mr. Kaiba, if you did not kill your parents, do you know anyone who would?

I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"He owned a major company. I have a hunch that it is but he got hate letters all the time. He was a good man with a terrible temper. My mother was woman who made the wrong mistakes but had good attentions. I don't know if their alive or not." I watched as the reporters drag their pens across the paper." It was an hour already; it was time to put our plan in action.

The director knew of this and got back in front.

"People this is all the time we have. Please exit at right in single file line." They did as they told without an argument. Once the place was empty, Viv and I ran out of the room to the car. We drove at 80 miles an hour, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

(Gozaburo private office)

(Kisara's pov)

I searched the bookshelf first. I went through all the books to find any papers in between. After searching the books shelf about 20 times did I stop, with my muscles screaming at me not to move. I searched the filing cabinets, only to find designs that I couldn't read. I shoved them back in, making sure they looked the same way as I put them in. The only place left was the drawer desk and the computer.

Knowing fully well that I wouldn't be able to hack into the computer, I checked the drawers. In the bottom drawer, I found a vanilla envelope. I pulled it out, shocked at what I found. Soon the door opened up…

Sorry guys but I didn't have time to check for mistakes. I will do that later. Sorry about the cliffy. Review.


	20. Author note 3

Dear readers,

19, Chapter 23 is a new update. The missing chapters are stupid author notes that I didn't want. I am sorry for this. If you have not already read the chapter than this note does not go to you.

Romance 1321


	21. Chapter 18

Hey, I am sooooooooooo sooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry. I had midterms and benchmark test.

Chapter 22

(Previous chapter)

Knowing fully well that I would not be able to hack into the computer, I checked the drawers. In the bottom drawer, I found a vanilla envelope. I pulled it out, shocked at what I found. Soon the door opened up…

(Previous chapter)

(Gozaburo private office)

(Kisara pov)

Soon the door opened it… and my dad stepped through. He looked puzzled for a moment but as quickly as it was born; it died.

"Kisara, what a pleasant surprise."

"Same goes for you, father." He looked me up and down and noticed the folder in my arms.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the folder.

"Seto sent me here to get the designs for the joined company project." I quickly lied.

"He just gave them to me yesterday."

I became a little nervous and answered back, "He said he wanted to check them over for any mistakes." He just nodded his head in understanding and continued.

"I have some one I want you to meet." I gulped, imaging what this person looked like. I kept imaging a serial killer soaked in blood. He has a huge sharp gray sword that was taller than I was. Then he would poke me with sword in every pressure point. First, he would stab every organ and leave me there bleed to death. Second, my dad would watch me and I beg and cry for him to help me but a cold menacing sound would come out of him mouth that sounded like a laugh. When I was dead, he would give one hard kick to make sure. Third, he will have someone throw me in the dumpster or a lake and nobody would find my body and I slowly decay. I think my mom was right I do have an over imagination.

He walked in and he wasn't what I imagined. He had spiky black hair with maroon (or is it crimson) tips. He had blonde bangs and amazing violet eyes that spoke of experience and hardship. He had an expressionless face and was about two or there inches taller than me. Overall, he was hot with the exception of Seto of course.

"Yugi Motto, what a pleasure to meet you. "

"Kisara Collins, same goes for you."

"So when is your next match with Seto?"

"Whenever he declares he strong enough."

"You know he win sometime."

"He hasn't won yet, so I don't have to worry do I."

"He's been going easy on you." I scoffed, earning a small smile. I started at him and without thinking, I blustered out, "You should smile more."

"And why is that?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Your eyes get this warm feeling that seems to brighten up the room." I answered, my brain really must be not working properly.

"I'll give you a smile when I see you then." I giggled and I saw him eyes saying thank you to me.

"Your welcome." My dad looked at the both of us with an excited expression. "If you don't mind gentlemen I have to go." I said my goodbye and calmly walked out the door. Even if my expression looked like I was calm, my heart was racing with post anxiety and I couldn't wait to get to the Starbucks.

(Starbuck)

(Kaiba pov)

We sat their, eager and anxious to know what she found. Five minutes later, she barged in with disheveled hair and her clothes wrinkled. She was holding a vanilla folder. She breathing came in heavy, ragged breathes. She walked shakily to our table, threw the folder and sat down with her elbows propped up on the table and her head in her hands.

"Hurry up and fix my hair." She demanded, Vivian stood up and brushed her hair, whispering soothing words. She calmed down listened.

"What happened at the meeting?" She asked her head still in her hands.

"The same thing that I originally thought." She lifted her head and pushed the folder towards me.

"I think you should see this." That is all she said, she turned her head to Viv and they had a silent conversation.

I opened the folder, and came to face with a picture of Mokkuba and me. I scanned through the paper and it almost everything about me. What happened to my parents, my age, my cards, and who was my brother but nothing on Kisara. On another sheet with information was the same as mine but on Mokkuba. A couple pages had criminal men with their crimes, gangs, and leaders. The last page was a map of the Paris Hotel. Weren't they going to hold the party at the Paris Hotel? I examined the map over.

"Kisara did anything else go on." She nodded.

"Nothing important, Dad opened the door and introduced me to Yugi Motto." I tensed up at the sound of _**his**_name.

"Relax nothing happened. I just told him that the next match you would win and he only won the others matches because you were going easy on him. I chuckled. I paid for my coffee. She laughed and we walked out had in hand.

I hope the ending was not too cheesy. I am so sorry it took so long.


	22. Chapter 19

I emailed the reviewing problem. If you cannot review, please pm me. Now back to the story. This is tradition part 1.

Chapter 23

(Kisara pov)

(Kisara's bedroom)

"GET UP!" Something or someone screeched. I opened my eyes, wiping away any of sleep sand. I looked around to see a very mad Viv. I groaned and fell back into the pillow.

"5 more minutes."

"Oh no you don't!" Viv threw off the blankets. I tried reaching for them but gave up I dragged myself out of the heaven like bed only to fiercely shoved to the bathroom the shower.

(30 minutes later)

After letting the warm water, wash over my aching, tensed muscles. I washed out any trace of shampoo or conditioner in my hair. I turned off the water, ringing out the excess water in my hair. Then taking a towel I wrapped it up and left it to dry. I wrapped another towel around my body.

"Kisara are you done?"

"Yes and you better have the outfit ready or else."

"Hey it wasn't that bad." I stormed out of the bathroom pissed.

"I was waited for flippin five hours just to pick out a dress and shoes. We both missed the ceremony and the reception."

"Hey they divorced and remarried so many time that we could just make it to the next wedding."

"Just hand me the clothes." She threw me a bundle of clothes and undergarments. I quickly put everything on and studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a purple off the shoulder sweater and a black double-breasted jacket. I threw some clear lip-gloss on and ran down the stairs. In the living room, Viv was standing their, taping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes and we quickly jumped into the red Ferrari.

(Starbucks)

I put my lips on the edge of the plastic cup and let the warm liquid warm my cold body. There sat in front of me was three empty plastic cups of what used to be hot chocolate. Viv seemed to be in her own world and didn't notice or she would have yelled at me. I wonder if I told her that she is paying. I'll remind her later.

I waved my hand in front of face but she ignored it. I went to smack her, before my hand contact she grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not that oblivious." I giggled; my face had a small smile but soon disappeared

"It's that day again?" I asked serious.

"Yeah December 31."

"They stayed together longer now."

"My half brother is one."

"Oh." I kept silent.

"I always never forgave my mother for doing that. In the back of my mind, I have my conscious to hater him because he is from another man. Then I see his cute face and I can't help but love him."

"At least we know you can ignore temptation. Hey do you know where Seto is?"

A mischievous grin while she said; "Now that is a secret."

(Mokkuba pov)

I watched as Seto made reservations for some fancy restaurant. I was tired and the old women attention on me was not helping. Seto spared me a glance and walked away. He had better grovel at my feet tomorrow.

(Kisara pov)

Viv drove us to the green park. It had a beautiful lake and at night, the stars shone brightly lighting the place in a soft ivory glow with the moon. I started when I saw won of Seto's sleek black shiny car. Seto was leaning up against the car looking so damn hot. Maybe I should be more worried about female population.

The car stopped to a halt. I threw the door open and ran to Seto. He opened his arms for me and I jumped onto him, wrapping my petite legs around his waist. He then planted his lips on mine, emotions of pouring into the one kiss. Being away from him to long is not a feeling I like. It was like before he took me to his home. Without him, I would probably be in an asylum.

"I missed you too." He teased me, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

"Am I that obvious?" He laughed and leaned in to kiss me again only to have an interruption.

"EWWWWW! You two are so GROSS and MUSHIE! How do I even live with you guys making out every chance you get!" I laughed while Seto scoffed. In the background, Viv let out a loud awww! I unwrapped my legs from Seto's waist and stepped into the ankle high snow.

"So where are we going?" I asked my curiosity now interested again. Seto didn't answer but a black carriage with delicate red roses slowly clomped its way to us. I jumped up and down like a little girl getting her first dress. Seto stepped in first, holding his hand out to hold mine. I took his and gave him a loving smile.

(Kaiba pov)

I watched as she marveled over the sight. Her eyes were wide and shining with happiness. I pointed out any landmarks I knew. She would lean on the edge to see it better. I couldn't help but smile.

(Kisara pov)

I was upset when the carriage stopped, ending my walk around the winter wonderland. It was beautiful, the specks of snow floating around the carriage painting the darks sky with little white lights. The jade grass popped out in little patches. The trees were a brown with snow covering the thin branches. As soon as it started, it ended.

Seto helped me down and intertwined our fingers. Seto, Mokkuba and I made our way to his car while Viv went to "home". She probably is going to the mall for some secret shopping. I wonder if Seto is broke yet.

Seto sat in the driver's seat, Mokkuba hopping in the back and I sat in the passenger's seat. In addition, I was blindfolded because of another "surprise". I hate surprises.

(30 minutes)

The whole ride I complained, saying how much I hated surprises and wish there was no such thing invented. Seto occasionally cut of me his voice laced with anger. I could even HEAR his eye twitch. I so hope that taught him not to surprise me. He got out first and helped me out. He then gently took off the blind fold and showed one of the most infamous restaurants in the world, Shooting Star. It was a beautiful place, not too fancy but not trashy. Its logo was a shooting star surrounded by black, colors creating a tail.

"It's beautiful. How did you know this was my favorite restaurant?" He seemed puzzled for minute.

"This is your favorite restaurant?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe it. "I just passed it by and it screamed you."

"Well you have good instincts." I grabbed his hand and gently walked with him to the restaurant.

(Mystery person pov)

I watched the cute couple laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, successful getting whip cream under her nose. His whipped it away, both going into another fit of laughter. How long do they expect this to last? Everything is going to change very, very soon.

Can you people guess how the mystery person is? Sorry about how longs this took.

IMPORTANT: STORY ABOUT VIV'S PARENTS

Her mom and dad got married and divorced 4 times. Viv is 19 and in college while Kisara is 16 and just got out of school. Kisara skipped a year.

When Viv was 18, Viv's parents got divorced and her mom founded love with an other man and had his child. Viv didn't like her mom before and after that little stunt lost all respect for her. As you read Viv's half brother was born on News's Years Eve


	23. chapter 20

Hey thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. This is Tradition part 2.

Chapter 24

(Kaiba pov)

I found myself for the second time, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful; it was as if she was angel. My personal angel from heaven.

I watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest; my eyelids became heavier by the minute, the music lulling me back into a blissful sleep. Then the breathing stopped and my eyelids shot opened. I looked at her and for a moment, I panicked. About ready to grab the girl to see she was okay, but then yawned and stretched her arms, thus hitting me in the face. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed my red nose. She laughed a beautiful song that filled the room. She then snuggled close to me burying her face between the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"Do we have to get up?" He lips brushed against by exposed skin.

"Unfortunately, yes. I still have work to do."

"Stupid workaholic." She muttered.

"What did you say?" I was curious to see if she would tell me." She just ignored me, threw the blanket off, and ran down the stairs before Viv caught her. I chuckled remembering the last time Viv caught her in her pajamas. I got up and walked down the stairs.

(Living room)

We both sat across from each other, similar white mugs filled with coffee, waiting for Viv to do her daily routine. With that thought, Viv ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom she stared at us, scowled but walked out of the door and headed to a mysterious place. Where she went every morning, well I guess only God knows. Lucky him. Most likely spending my money before I could make it.

Mokkuba then waddled in the world, with a history textbook that looked bigger then him.

"Kisara, I need help with my homework."

"Come over here, what do you need help in?" Mokkuba sat right next to her and laid the book on the coffee table.

"History on the Boston Massacre." I heard Kisara scoff.

"Mokkuba think of history as a story. Do you dislike anyone?"

"John Bart. The stupid kid keeps getting higher scores then me. Then he rubs it in my face and acts like he is the king of the world. What's this have to do with history?" She giggled.

"Okay imagine John is the British and you are the Colonist. Let's say John has been bugging you for a long time and stealing your money. Well you get mad enough that you and a bunch of other kids have had enough and one night you throw rocks at John and his gang who r minding their . Then let us say you are so angry with him, you start picking up heavier rocks and tree branches. What if John and his gang threw something back in the crowd to defend themselves and they hurt five of your friends. Then one of the girls in your school lies and says that John beat you up."

"I get it. The Americans were mad at the British for taxing them, that while some were on guard the threw snowballs at them. Then the weapons got worse and worse and for they shot into the crowd and killed five people. Then two of the major colonists lied and said that the British just shot freely at them." Kisara, for the lack of a better word, looked stunned.

"Wait you got that?" Kisara questioned.

"I'm not a gifted student for nothing." She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"You Kaiba's are something else."

"Is that supposed to be a complement or an insult?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my amusement.

"Complement." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. She picked up her empty coffee mug and walked to the sink. I watched her walk and had a wild thought. Kisara was as close to perfect as any one human being could be. She had looks of a goddess, she walked graceful and she never judged anybody. She believed that anybody was good, expect for people like her father. She was innocent and naïve, a rare emotion in the cruel reality world. Even everything she has been through she said that her problems are not important. She was stubborn and chose to see the world different. She loved every beautiful feature of this earth and would take an eternity to look at them. She would observe every detail, shadow and color with her blue eyes. She looked into peoples souls and always found good in them. She didn't have many enemies and attracted people like moths to a light. She may have dim or flicker but never completely turn off. She was too stubborn to do that.

(Hour later)

(Kisara pov)

For an hour, Mokkuba and I discussed many subjects, favorite anime shows, school, Seto, John, history and anything your mind could think of. We continued to argue who would win a fight, Sasuke or Itachi. I was about to make another point when the door was viciously thrown open and I was dragged to my room. She stopped me by the doorway and threw clothes in my face. She then rushed me to get dressed and commenting that she didn't have all day. I quickly got dressed, not knowing what got her in this weird mysterious mood but it seems the only other person who knew was God. Lucky him.

I dragged my feet to the passenger's side of the car when I was finished with the annoying task of getting dressed. Viv just jumped into the driver's seat and I prayed to God that there wasn't an accident in my future any time soon.

(The mall parking lot)

We both got out of the car and at a slow tempo pace we both walked to the elevator. I wasn't listening to Viv's rant but I picked up the key words. All I knew was Viv dragged me here to get her a dress.

I looked around the parking lot, examining the lot of cars when I saw a black shadow behind me. I checked again but my shadow was in front of me. I then turned my head around and searched the parking lot for more clues. Viv stopped her rant and looked at curiously, most likely to change into you-are-crazy typed look.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Someone's following us." I stated bluntly.

"No one if following us, it's just your imagination. Come one I see the Dillard's." With that, I was dragged unwillingly, not getting any chance to argue back.

(9:00pm)

(Kaiba Mansion)

We both were dressed and pampered to Vivs liking. We walked down the stairs and in, oar at least what I thought, elegant manner. Seto gave me a genuine smile and held out his large and smooth hand. I took my slim and small hand into his and let him lead me to the car. We took the Ferrari while Viv climbed into a Mercedes. Viv backed out of the stone driveway first and before she rushed down the street to God knows where she gave us a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes.

Then Seto backed out slowly and chuckled at Viv's behavior.

"You look lovely tonight."

"Why thank you Seto. You yourself look dashing." He chuckled again.

"Should I be worried about those bastards tonight?" I chuckled and he smiled.

"Of course not, they can't compare to you. However, I should say otherwise for those _women._" Again, he chuckled.

"You shouldn't worry about them." We stopped at red light and he took two fingers and lifted my chin up to look him in the eye. "There not as beautiful as you." I blushed and he pecked my lips before turning back to drive us to this surprise place.

(Paris Hotel)

We arrived at a big hotel painted with a soft gold. The doors were clear with gold edges and p was fancy design. He opened the door for me and I walked into the lobby stunned. It had white marble floor, with a chandelier that glistened like the night sky. The desk was made of Hickory wood, the edges painted with gold and a p. We walked past the elegant lobby to the ballroom. The ballroom had a wood floor, and two chandeliers. Bodies crowded the room with to the corners; woman dressed in expensive dress and men it dashing tuxedoes. I clutched his arm, making sure that I did not become lost in the seas of bodies.

(Kaiba pov)

I reluctantly had to let go of Kisara and danced with a woman. What was her name? Lea? Tea? Mia? It was something like that. A slow song came on and this woman rested her head on my shoulder. Note to self, wash my shoulder. Her hand came to my chest and stroked it gently. I shivered in disgust and she mistook it as pleasure.

"Hey dump that bitch and come have fun with me." She lowered her voice so it was low and husky and I scoffed. She frowned at first mad that I didn't accept her offer.

Then someone came and pulled her off me. Kisara held Mai's dress back and flung her from me.

"I forgive you for liking Seto, I forgive you threatening to kill me but this unacceptable." Viv took her place beside me and started into a fit of giggles. Everyone sent her have-you-gone-mad-looks. Viv ignored them and her giggles became laughs. After taking a couple breathers, she pried the pissed Kisara off fearful Mai and she grabbed my hand and threw me forward.

"Can you take her outside and let her cool down. I deal with miss slut bitch of the year over here." I chuckled.

"Nice choice of words."

"Why thank you, know go." She demanded

(Garden, lone Sakura tree)

I took Kisara's hand and slowly dragged her outside the garden. Once we were to the back of the garden, a good 5 feet I stopped at a lone Sakura tree. The petals were floating in the air similar rain droops. The stars seemed brighter with the petals floating around. Her hair blew in the breeze and they all seemed to fit together like a puzzle, making the world a better place with one kind task and person at a time.

After muttering her profanities, that I believed she wouldn't ever say, she calmed down and snuggled into my chest.

"You know that I love you." I whispered sweetly in her ear while I played with a strand of her angel hair.

"Yes." She answered quietly not trying to ruin the magic from the garden. We both failed to notice the evil presence in the background, ready to drag us into the bottomless pit of misery, pain, loneliness, anger, rage and misery.

[I am not going to end it here so you guys can thank me later]

The figure chuckled and stepped forward.

"I hate to interrupt you but you have something I need." I turned my head and Gozaburo stood there, his piercing eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

Kisara turned around too, her eyes widen similar to a deer found caught in headlights. She pushed her body closer to me and I could hear her pounding heart and uneven breathing. A bodyguard or henchmen came in front of her and yanked her roughly off me before I could do anything. He then punched full force in the gut. He grabbed Kisara and held her in a headlock. My head hit the stone floor with a sickening crunch.

"Seto, Seto SETO!" My name passed her sweet lips before the world went to the unbearable darkness.

(Kisara pov)

I watched him hurt Seto.

"Seto, Seto SETO!" I yelled his name; he gave me smile before slipping out of this world. "Let him go, do whatever you want with him but please leave him alone." I looked at my dad and begged him. Rebellious tears fell down my face. My dad chuckled and fear wrapped around my weak body. He stepped to me slowly and fear clutched my heart like a hand, suffocating me.

He now stood in front of me, chuckling as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why would I do that my dear?" I swallowed feeling a lump in my throat. I wanted to yell that I hate him. That he was some sick nasty bastard and I hopped that he died in hell but my voice disappeared just like my courage. "Nothing to say my dear?" He smirked

He turned away from me and pulled out a silver gun out of his pocket. It felt as if time was going in slow motion; I watched the gun pulled out of his pocket and pointed it at Seto. I struggled under the arm of my captor, and then his finger ever slowly went to the trigger.

Knowing I had to do something, I bit my captors arm and he pulled his arm away from my neck cursing me with every profanity he knew. I ran and it felt as if his body was getting farther away with every step. Then I heard it, the gun shot with a loud bang and I jumped. A warm liquid ran down my back, my heart pounding loudly against my skin. I reached to my heart and there on my hand was blood. For a moment, I felt relief that I made it. Then I fell against a body that seemed as lifeless as mine

Well was it any good. Review, well with the way my predictions there is only one more chapter. To let you know I am doing a sequel.


	24. Chapter 21

Sorry this too so long to get to you.

Chapter 25

(Viv pov)

I opened, more like slammed, the back door. How long does it take you to calm down the girl? All you have to do is kiss her senseless and come back and give that bitch a taste of her own medicine. I mean I calmed down the bitch in 10 minutes. She fought back too and she almost gave me a black eye. Don't you love threats, only problem is you have to be able to carry back it up. Well aren't' I lucky?

I walked to the back of the garden and saw a lone Sakura tree. I ran to the tree, knowing that Kisara loved these trees. I tripped over something and felt a warm liquid on my stomach. I quickly got up to apologize but what I saw made shiver run violently down my spine and my heart speed up, that for a moment I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

Kisara was on Kaiba, a hole in her chest, the blood splattered on both of them. Her eyes closed and tears glistening on tear streaked cheeks like the stars. Kaiba was pale his chest moved very little that you would have thought he was dead without a second glance.

I felt time stop, I was sitting there staring at there lifeless looking bodies, and tears flowed down my eyes for the first time in 6 years. My heart throbbed and the edges burned. In disbelief, I yelled and screamed for them, yelling there name over and over until my throat was dry and my voice was hoarse.

I woke up from my nightmare when I heard the phone ringing. The picture faded and I just saw there bodies, lifeless, I felt my hands shaking from fear and my fingers tightened around the phone hoping it wouldn't fall.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" I looked away from them and refocused my eyes to the Sakura tree. It was always her favorite tree. I followed the petals which most fell off from the breeze and they gently danced around her body but one landed in her hair. More tears came streaming down.

"My friend was shot in the heart about 10 minutes ago and her boyfriend is unconscious. I need help."

"Can you tell your location?"

"Paris Hotel, in the garden, at the end by the Sakura tree. Hurry she lost a lot of blood."

"Stay with me on the phone, we are leaving right now." It was silent on the other line but I just stared at their bodies, fear creeping into every blood cell, shaking my body, the tears came faster and I knew or just realized this could be the end. I would never see her smile again, or see those sweet but short moments that the two shared.

Not ten minutes later the paramedics rushed through the door, ignoring me and propped the two on the two white stretchers. Instantly Kisara's stretcher turned red, from _her _own blood, and they ran as fast as they could. I just followed the stretcher with red.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and wheeled my head to see whom it that I did it so fast I got whiplash. I looked at the woman and I thought for a moment that it was Kisara. My hopes were dissolved into dust when I saw a brown haired and eyed nurse. She put took her warm hand off my shoulder and held it out. After a while at hesitating, I took and she gently helped me up.

"Come on, the white haired woman is calling you, hurry up before the ambulance leaves."

With the calling of Kisara's name, I ran through the door, ignoring the curious looks of the magnificently dressed people.

(Kisara pov)

I woke up from my dark haze. I felt the vibrations and occasional jumped. I opened my eyes very slowly and groggily only to be blinded by a white light. After my adjusted slightly more to the light, since I was seeing white spots I knew it would take a while. I went to turn my head to get out of the light, but a throbbing pain shot up and stung in my head I gave up. I shifted my eyes to see Seto, lying there looking neither peaceful nor pained just blank, so instead I decided to listen to my own heart beat.

"We need to put more blood! More pressure! Keep the wound from bleeding!" I heard the woman bark orders, almost as well as Viv. I smiled at this thought. Where was she? What happened to her? How is she handling this? Before I could ask my self more questions, I drifted into a never-ending sleep.

(Hospital room)

I woke up again to the beeping of the machine. I felt my heart pounding in my rib cage. I relaxed and let my eyes roam over the overly too white room. I looked down at my arm to see ivy under my skin and sighed. I wouldn't be able to sit up with this stupid thing in my arm. I sunk further into the stone hard pillow and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired but I didn't want to see the gloomy white room. It reminded her how many times her mother came here for injuries caused by her dad. Why did he do those horrible things? I never knew his past, but I searched and searched only to come up blank. No matter how hard I tried, I never found anything. I guess you don't always win.

Then a brown haired and brown-eyed nurse with tanned skin gracefully walked in the door. She had a warm smile that seemed to make the room less gloomy. Her eyes held compassion and worry for those hurt, most likely the reason she became a nurse. She gave me a quick check up, sent me one of her sweet smiles and left without a word. I wonder if she had the voice of an angel.

(Kaiba pov)

I shot up from the hard stiff bed, and ignored the stinging in my wrist where my ivy was pulled violently out. The nurses tried everything to keep me down but being the agile person I was I slipped past them. I was about to run out the door, thank God that I had my hospital gown was closed in the back, when two well built security guards I cursed under my breath, jumped back and looked for an opening.

Two nurses then dragged me to the bed, tied me down, with me struggling. After accepting defeat, or that's what it looked like, they cleaned up my wrist and lunged a new ivy in my wrist. I just studied the straps looking for any weak spot. There found one by my left foot. They make this too easy.

(Kisara pov)

After the nurse left with her silent smile, I fell back on the bed with a plop and stared at the ceiling. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, when I heard the door open gently. Inside stepped a man in a black Halloween cloak. For some reason I felt like I seen or know him from somewhere, instead of yelling him to go away I just stayed silent and followed him with my eyes. He sat down by me and looked at me with his clouded eyes. I studied his eyes, carefully, watching for his next move. He only raised his hand, in the middle of us that I almost thought that he was going to choke me, and he would watch me die with his emotionless eyes. Instead, he took of his hood off the reveal the stranger who warned me about the press.

"Another warning." I stated watching his intently.

"I'm here to give you an explanation about your father." I looked at him my curiosity sparked to a new level.

(Kaiba pov)

I kicked my leg through the weak spot of the Velcro. It came of easily and with much force, I pulled forward, ignoring the moan of my muscles. I dodged the nest guard's punch; his body turned so I slipped through them and ran to Kisara.

(Kisara' pov)

"Your father was an interesting character. In high school, he fell in love with the most popular girl in school. The girl also fell in love with him and dated for three years, and finally they were engaged. A month before the wedding they figure out that she was pregnant. Then she got a blood test, everyone was confused by this action. Why get a blood test if you know it was your father's child. However, the child was not your fathers. It was another's man that she had been cheating on while dating your father.

Out of anger, he researched the man and killed him. The girl became so shaken up by her boyfriend's death that she went mad. She had become so out of touch of the world she killed herself, her excuse that she finally would be with her dead lover. Your father learned to hide his pain and soon he jumped back into the dating world. He then met your mother and he fell in love again. He then thought that she cheated on him and to punish her he beat her to a bloody pulp.

Your mother didn't deserve that fate and I'm sorry for what your father did. I not trying to say that it wasn't your fathers fault but I'm saying he was never sane to begin with."

Finally, in my life I understood why my Dad did the things he did.

"Are you John Collins?" I asked, wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes." He got up and walked to the door but he stopped with his hand hovering over the silver handle, because of my soft-spoken voice.

"Thank you, uncle." I whispered uncle, afraid to look at him. Finally finding the courage, I looked up to see a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Your welcome, tenshi. (Angel in Japanese)" Then he left, the memory forever imprinted in my mind.

(Kaiba pov)

I ran down the hall, narrowly missing the guard's futile attempt to catch me. I turned to the right and saw 333. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

(Kisara pov)

Seto slammed the door open. He stumbled in but being the graceful and athletic person he was he, he caught his balance and rushed to the bedside. He grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to save you but the damn henchmen knocked me out. It was my entire fault, if I wasn't knocked out I would be the one here instead of you and you wouldn't hove died. I'm sorry- "

I gently put my finger on his lips, the skin on skin making my finger tingle.

"It jumped in front the bullet on my own. You would have said, the bullet was meant for me. However, I didn't want to watch that bullet hit. Do you know how hard it would be for me to watch the strongest man I have ever known, crippled on a hospital bed? Just knowing I could have saved you but I just stood there frozen in fear? Plus we both know I can't get past the bodyguards like you. Besides none of it was your fault. If you really want, someone to blame it on it would be my dad. The past is in the past, so let's just focus on the future okay." I took a deep breath, trying to get my air back in my burning lungs. That speech took a lot of air to say, that most eco-friendly would be scolding me till no tomorrow.

He looked at me with those blue eyes as he traced the lines of my hands. I closed my eyes, enjoying the action but then he stopped.

"I still don't agree with you, but I will always love you."

Then he leaned down and kissed me, poring his emotions into my mortal body, and like many other times, I felt that my mother was looking down at me.

I revised the first chapters and I will revise the others after the epilogue. Now REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 22

This is the epilogue. Don't worry I will start the sequel but first I need to finish the story.

Chapter 26

(Kisara pov)

(Hospital parking lot)

I walked out of the sliding doors, a cold breeze brushing against my face. It felt so good since the hospital room was hot and stuffy. Even the doctors breathed slightly harder and they were healthy. Well from what I could guess.

I heard my emergency surgery went well and they got the bullet out. Ends up the bullet missed my heat by a centimeter and torn up tissue and muscles but nothing intense therapy can fix.

After 2 months of intensive care, I could actually feel my arm and move it without a wave of pain rushing down my body, my muscles screaming in hurt. I didn't have to worry about my face turn into a painful frown. Seto then would squeeze my hand and ask if I was okay.

So here, I am now outside of the enclosing white walls and luminating white-yellowish lights. Seto wrapped his arm around my too slim waist and walked to his car with those special smiles only meant for me.

(Living Room)

I sat in his lap exchanging sweet kisses. Warmth ran down my body, my heart soared to the sky, deciding not to come down, every kiss I wanted to know him more and more. I ran my hand through his hair playing with his silky smooth brown tresses. The kisses got more passionate as I straddled him and we both trailed our hands under each other's short. He traced my spine exploring the bones. I was tracing patterns across his toned chest. Then the doorbell rang, killing whatever passionate mood.

Seto grunted in annoyance, while I got out of his lap and sat down back on the coach. Viv and Seto were so worried about me they won't let me even go to the door. So Seto carries me to upstairs but ends up he is so tired that we go to his room watch him sleep till my eyelids felt heavy and I also slipped into the peaceful oblivion.

Once Seto was brushed off and wrinkled free, he made his way to the door with his same emotionless face. He opened the door, holding it with one hand so the doorknob was inches away from the wall. I could not see who it was but I had a pulsing feeling that it had to do something with my father.

Seto walked back to the coach and grabbed my hand in a tight squeeze. Thats when I saws him. He wore a black suit with a white under shirt and a black tie. He had the pitch black square with round edges glasses covering his eyes.

"Agent S, long time no seen." He nodded his head.

"This is about your father." He stated.

"I figured as much."

"Well we caught him 2 miles away from the crime scene. We checked the evidence and we could charge attempt of murder, only if you're willing testify."

"I've been willing since I was 7; nothing is going to stop me now." He just nodded his head, but let his face have a small smile.

Seto was different. He squeezed my hand when I said this. I knew he wouldn't be happy with this idea but it's what I had to do. Seto kept his cold façade but after a few minutes after Agent left, he broke the silence.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I know what he did to you and your mom but he's still his father? Can you testify against him?"

I smiled at his questions, and then I straddled his lap and held his hand over my heart. He just automatically stroked my check, making electric shock yet warm up every cell in my body.

"He is not my father. I tried to say he was but a man who shots his own daughter is not a father to me. I been prepared to testify against him for years and to tell you the truth, I want to see him go behind bars. It's a nice feeling knowing that he won't be able to hurt someone like me and my mother."

"What about the company?" I knew that question would pop up and it was a good thing that I came prepared for this easy question.

"It's going to you. You know I can barely keep up with Viv's shopping what makes you think that I'm qualified for a company. He chuckled.

"I love you tenshi." I gave him a peck on the pale pink lips.

"I love you too." Then we kissed again, the suns last rays barley covering us with its glittering light. I knew there was going to be bumps in the road but somehow I knew we would make it through.

MUST READ, DO NOT IGNORE!

I learned a couple weeks ago that my story I love you was listed on the Best Anime list. This is only because of you awesome reviewers so this last chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Tenshi means angel.


End file.
